Thirteen Years In The Future
by Slo Motion
Summary: It's the same story as before. They removed it, so I've decided to repost it. Once again, it's about the lives of everyone 13 years after The Other Sister and The World Still Turns. All chapters are posted together, story is complete.


**Title: Thirteen Years Into The Future**

**A/N: I've decided to post all of the chapters together instead of adding them. And yes, this is the same story as before. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show 7th Heaven or anyone from it. I also don't own some of the songs/things/products in this story. But, however, many of the story's characters belong to me.**

**Setting: 2016, the end of the school year**

**Prologue **

**Lucy and Kevin:** Lucy is now a minister. Her and Chandler work at the church together. Kevin is still a police officer. They no longer live in the garage apartment. They have four kids. Their first child (that Lucy was pregnant with in Changes Are A Looming) turned out to be a girl; her name is December and she will be turning 13 in July. Then there's Tucker (they reversed the Jordan Tucker name) who is 9. There's also Josh, who is 7. And then Hope, who is 4 going on 5.

**Roxanne and Chandler:** Chandler is still a minister, obviously since I mentioned him and Lucy work together earlier. Roxanne stays at home, she never returned to work for some reason. They have 5(one is adopted) kids. Their biological kids are Leanne, who is 13, twins Rachel and Janie, who are 10, and Tuesday, who is 3. The adopted kid is Jeffery (yes, the same Jeffery on the show, I felt like I should include him). Jeffery is 25-years-old and married to a woman named Rita. They have a pair of 5-year-old triplet daughters, Carrieann, called Carrie for short, Samantha, called Sammie for short, and Julie. Jeffery and his family live in a house on the same street as Roxanne and Chandler do, that family closeness thing.

**Lizzie:** Lizzie still lives in Glen Oak. She is not married to anyone. But she and Todd are still dating. They currently just moved into a house together. Lizzie is currently following her dream of becoming an author. As for Todd, he works with computers in a big corporation.

**Ruthie and Peter:** They got married. Ruthie works at a local stable as a horse-riding instructor. And Peter, he is a pharmacist, and works at a local drug store. Both are still in Glen Oak, of course. They have two daughters, Gina, who is three and Tenely, who is 7 months. Peter NO LONGER likes Lizzie as more than a friend.

**Simon and Cecilia:** Simon returned to Glen Oak from college, and they were married. Simon is a chef at a local restaurant, and Cecilia teaches 3rd grade at a public school. They have 2 kids, Caitlin, who is 5, and Robert, called Robby for short, who is 3 going on four.

**Robbie and Jennifer:** They are now married. Jennifer is still a police officer, and Robbie works at a local grocery store. They have 3 kids, Lisa, who is 10, Courtney, who is 8, and Tyler, who is 5.

**Sid and Eileen:** They got married. Eileen is a reporter on a local news channel, and Sid works as a waiter at Pete's Pizza. They have one daughter, Aquaria, called Aqua for short, who just turned 8.

**Martin and Deena:** They are engaged. Deena works at a video rental store, and Martin coaches baseball. They have one daughter named Lillian, called Lilly for short, who is 10.

**Mary and Wilson:** They moved back to Glen Oak after they got married. Mary divorced Carlos; it's a long ugly story. They have four kids, Alexandra, called Alex for short, is 13, she is Mary and Carlos's daughter, Mary got custody, Billy, who is 21, he isn't dating or seeing anyone at the time and is looking for his own apartment, Chase, who is 6, and Joanne, who is three. Mary is a stay at home mom, and Wilson works in some field of business (they never mentioned it on the show, did they?).

**Matt and Sarah:** They moved back to Glen Oak after medical school. Matt is an OBG/YN, and Sarah is a stay at home mom. They have 5 kids. There's the 13-year-old twins Caroline and Tina, 11-year-old Debbie, 8-year-old Tomas, called Tommy for short, and 5-year-old Frederick, called Freddie for short.

**Hannah (a.k.a Georgia):** She is married to a man named Kyle. She is currently 7 months pregnant with their first and only child. This because Hannah is an actress and Kyle is a talent agent and they spend a lot of time working. They live in Hollywood, her and Roxanne still keep in touch.

**Sam and David:** They just finished their junior year of high school. They are both seventeen. They both have girlfriends, Sam is dating a girl named Michelle, and David is dating a girl named Nicole.

**Eric and Annie:** Eric retired from the church a few years back. Both are currently preparing to deal with Sam and David, the last of their kids, moving out. They are not happy about it.

**Edie:** She still lives in New York, and comes to visit Glen Oak occasionally. Ever since Thanksgiving, her and Chandler have been on good terms.

**Paris and Vic (Peter's dad):** They got remarried about four years ago. But, they died in a car accident six months ago.

**Terry:** He still hasn't spoken to Roxanne. He also has no idea that his long lost daughter Hannah was found. He currently lives alone and is a very bitter and angry person.

**Karen Kinkirk-Gardens:** She got remarried to a man named Craig about 10 years ago. They live in Buffalo.

**Ben:** He is married to a woman named Penny. They moved to Glen Oak. Ben is a firefighter, while Penny works at the post office. They have only one son, an 11-year-old named Lance. They plan on having no more kids.

**Patty-Mary:** She married Bert, a guy she met in college. They moved to Glen Oak. Her and Bert are both lawyers. They have no kids, and plan not to have any, being that they are too busy with work.

**Happy:** Happy is currently very old. Eric and Annie gave her to Lucy and Kevin.

And last, and defiantly least, **Bob:** He is still rotting away in jail.

**End Of Prologue**

-

-

-

**Chapter 1: Breakfast At The Kinkirk's House**

**June Of 2016**

"December, Tucker, Hope, Josh, come downstairs! It's time for breakfast!" Lucy Kinkirk called up the stairs of her house.

Lucy placed the food down on the table. Everyone's usual. December's included a bowl of 'Reese's Puffs' cereal, no milk and a glass of Sunny Delight. Tucker's was a Pop Tart with a glass of orange juice. Josh's included toast with jelly and a glass of milk. As for little Hope, hers was scrambled eggs with apple juice.

Lucy yelled up the stairs again. "I said, time for breakfast!"

She heard someone running down the stairs. December came into the kitchen. She was already dressed in her clothes for the day: a pink tank top, blue denim pants, and new sneakers. Her hair was all brushed, and she was wearing her usual amount of make up. And of course, her headphones were over her ears, and her CD player was clutched in her hand.

"Hey ya..." December sang as she planted herself down into a seat.

December always seemed to have her headphones with her everywhere these days. Oh well, she was turning thirteen next month. And that was one-thing teenagers seemed to do a lot: listen to their music.

Lucy yelled up the stairs one last time. "Josh, Tucker, Hope; don't make me come up there!"  
  
Three pairs of footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Josh appeared first; he was wearing his Spiderman pajamas and had his Spiderman action figure clutched tightly in his hand, same with Tucker and Hope. Although, Tucker had on Batman pajamas and a Batman action figure in his hand and Hope had on a Barbie nightgown and had a Barbie doll in her hand.

"Are you both insane, Spiderman could kick Batman and Barbie's butts any day." Josh told his siblings.

_Here we go again_, Lucy thought to herself.

"No way, Batman is the bomb!" Tucker argued back.

"Na-uh! Barbie is number one!" Hope informed her brothers.

"No! Barbie is just a stupid doll, not a super hero!" Josh told his clueless little sister.

"Yeah!" Tucker agreed.

"NO ITS BARBIE YOU BIG STUPID HEADS!!!" Hope even surprised herself with her angry outburst.

"That's enough! Now, come and eat." Lucy said firmly. Tucker, Hope, and Josh took their seats.

"Oooh, you're an angel..." December sang out loud.

"December Felicity Kinkirk, you know the rule, no CD players at the table. " Lucy said loudly enough so that December could hear her.

"Mother, that's sooooooooooo un-cool!" December complained as she turned off her CD player.

"Now, before you eat, please put your headphones upstairs. And Hope, Tucker, and Josh please put your toys upstairs too." The kids all disappeared upstairs. They came back down only minutes later, no CD players or dolls or action figures. Everyone sat down and started eating.

"Where's daddy?" Hope asked.

"Daddy had to work today, he'll be home later." Lucy said, sitting down at the kitchen table with her own breakfast.

"Oh yeah mom, I forgot to tell you, I'm going over Leanne's house today." December told her mother.

"Ok." Lucy said before eating a spoonful of oatmeal.

When December said Leanne, she was referring to Leanne Hampton. December and Leanne had been friends since the day they were little babies. Leanne's parents, Roxanne and Chandler Hampton, were also very good friends of Lucy and her husband, Kevin.

Lucy sipped on some of her coffee. And then, she ate another spoonful of oatmeal.

Breakfast at the Kinkirk house as usual.

**End Of Chapter 1**

-

-

-

**Chapter 2: A Hectic House To Live In**

**June Of 2016**

As December approached the Hampton's front door, she could already hear the noises of a bunch of people coming from it.

Just as she was about to ring the doorbell, the front door opened. It was Leanne's dad, Chandler Hampton, leaving the house.

"Hello December." Chandler said to December as he headed towards the car.

"Hey Mr. Hampton." December replied, as she was about to ring the doorbell.

"You can just go in." Chandler said before getting into his car and driving away.

"Thanks." December called after him and entered the house.

When she entered, there was something going on in every corner of the house.

Leanne's mother, Roxanne, was leading one of Leanne's younger sisters, Rachel, into the bathroom.

"Mom, I really am gonna puke." Rachel said sickly.

"Hurry, get to the toilet." Roxanne replied. Rachel dashed into the bathroom.

"Tuesday, Tyler, get away from us!" The yelling of Janie Hampton was heard. Janie, with her cousin Aqua Hampton, and her two friends Lisa and Courtney Palmer, dashed into her room.

The two little boys ran into the room after the group of girls.

"Leave us alone!" Aqua screeched at them.

"Yeah!" Janie, Lisa, and Courtney all yelled.

Aqua, Janie, Courtney, and Lisa all ran up the stairs into Janie's room. Although Janie and Rachel were twins, they preferred having their own rooms.

"Well Tyler, looks like we got rid of those girls for good! Now, you wanna play some _GameCube _in my room?" Tuesday asked Tyler.

"Yeah!" Tyler answered.

They went up into Tuesday's room.

"Hey December." December turned and faced Leanne.

"Hey Leanne." December replied.

"Let's go up in my room and hang out." Leanne suggested.

"Sure, why not." December agreed.

They both headed upstairs.

**End Of Chapter 2**

-

-

-

**Chapter 3: Let's Get Outta Here!**

**June Of 2016**

"I hate this show!" Leanne quickly changed the channel.

Her and December had started watching TV when they went up into Leanne's room. But, the show that was on was a show Leanne hated.

"What show?" December asked as she lifted her head up from the pillow she was resting on.

"That stupid _Bonanza_ show that my Uncle Sid is in love with." Leanne replied.

"Oh my God! I hate that show too! Especially the annoying theme song!" December told her.

"You mean...da da da da, we've gotta a right to pick a little fight bonanza!" Leanne sang.

"Shut up!" December yelled.

"Fine, fine." Leanne said. "Don't get your Capri's in a twist."

"Whatever." December said as she lied back down and yawned tiredly.

(-----)

Leanne and December had both fallen asleep, when loud noises from downstairs woke them up.

"Mom, I'm gonna puke for real this time! I really feel sick!" They heard Rachel shout.

"Stupid ninja rabbits! Die!" Came a shout from Tyler and Tuesday, who were still paying video games.

"Ewwwww creepy!" Aqua, Janie, Courtney, and Lisa all chorused.

"Look, Chandler. I've gotta go. Rachel is really sick. I think she's coming down with some kind of stomach flu. Sure, I'll call you back. Love you too. Bye." They heard Roxanne on the phone.

"Let's get outta here! I can barely hear myself think!" Leanne said loudly, so December could hear her over the noise.

"Sounds good to me!" December replied as they headed out of the room.

(-----)

"Mom, December and I are going to the Promenade. We'll be back later." Leanne said loudly so Roxanne could hear her.

"Ok!" Roxanne called back from the bathroom, where she was assisting Rachel.

Leanne and December left the house.

**End Of Chapter 3**

-

-

-

**Chapter 4: Eileen Has A Secret**

**June Of 2016**

Eileen Hampton crept up onto her front porch. She took out her keys and unlocked the door. She snuck inside, a small brown paper bag clutched in her hand.

(-----)

The house was silent. Which was good. Eileen needed to be alone to do what she was about to do.

The rest of her family was out. Her husband, Sid, was at work. And her daughter, Aqua, was at her Aunt and Uncle Roxanne and Chandler's house for the day.

"Please let me be wrong." Eileen said quietly as she headed towards her bedroom.

(----)

In the bathroom in her bedroom, Eileen reached into the paper bag. She pulled out a pregnancy test.

"Here goes nothing." She said as she prepared to take the test.

(-----)

_DING!_

The timer, which was set for ten minutes, went off. Eileen went into the bathroom.

Eileen picked up the test and looked at it. The results were positive.

_Oh God! _Eileen panicked in her head. _I'm pregnant!_

This was awful. Her and Sid had agreed that after Aqua they would have no more kids.

But now, Eileen was pregnant.

**End Of Chapter 4**

-

-

-

**Chapter 5: The Phone Call**

**June Of 2016**

(Roxanne is sitting on the living room couch, watching TV. Tuesday and Tyler are still playing video games in Tuesday's room. Aqua, Lisa, Courtney, and Janie are still in Janie's room. Rachel is in her room, sleeping. Leanne and December are still out at the Promenade. And Chandler is still at work. So, Roxanne is alone. Kind of)

Roxanne (watching some soap opera): No! That lying scumbag Darryl! How could he date Cheryl, Jessica, and Daria at the same time!?

(The phone rings. Roxanne picks it up.)

Roxanne: Hello. Hampton residence. This is Roxanne speaking.

Hannah: Hey Roxie! Guess who?

Roxanne: Hannah! Oh my God! It's so great to hear from you!

Hannah: You too.

Roxanne: So, how are you feeling?

Hannah: Fat, over-bloated, waterlogged, over-inflated, and basically pregnant, very pregnant. And I hate it.

Roxanne: But just think Han. In only two more months, you'll have a baby...wait, what's the gender again?

Hannah: Well, actually...I'm having twins. One boy, one girl.

Roxanne: Wow, that's great! Any names yet?

Hannah: Yep. Kyle and I decided on Anna Louise for the girl and Toby Samuel for the boy.

Roxanne: Anna Louise Johnson and Toby Samuel Johnson. I like it; I like it a lot.

Hannah: Thanks.

Roxanne: So...how's Kyle?

Hannah: Well...(laughs) he's pretty jumpy.

Roxanne: Jumpy?

Hannah: You know, he's all nervous about being a father, and it's making him act jumpy...and kind of insane. Like, the other night, he drank at least ten gallons of coffee and he was awake all night. He was just lying in bed, with his eyes bloodshot and wide open. He looked right scary.

Roxanne: (laughs) Yeah, I remember, Chandler was just like him. With all three pregnancies. I remember once...I asked him to get me glass of water, and he came back with at least half the food from our kitchen

Hannah: For some weird reason, having a pregnant woman in their life brings out the craziest things in men. By the way...speaking of Chandler. How is he? And how's my nieces and nephews too?

Roxanne: Chandler's doing great. So is Leanne. And Janie and Tuesday. So are Jeffery, Rita, and the triplets. As for Rachel, I think she's coming down with the stomach flu. She was puking a lot before and...

Hannah (cuts in): Please, don't mention puking. I don't want to relive the horrible memories of morning sickness.

Roxanne: I wouldn't blame you. Sorry.

Hannah: It's ok. Oh yeah, I almost forgot...I have some news.

Roxanne: What would that be, Han?

Hannah: Well...Kyle and I are flying in to visit in a week.

Roxanne: You are?! Great! You and Kyle can stay with us.

Hannah: Thanks Roxie, you're the best.

Roxanne: You are too.

Hannah: Guess I'll talk to later or some other day.

Roxanne: Ok, bye Han.

Hannah: Bye Roxie.

(Hannah hangs up the phone.)

Roxanne (to herself): This is so great! I never get to see Hannah or Kyle anymore. (looks at the TV) What a creep! Now, Darryl is dating Cheryl, Jessica, Daria, and Suzanne all at the same time! It's times like these like these I'm glad I have a husband who'd never cheat on me! Unlike you Darryl!

(Roxanne continues to watch TV.)

**End Of Chapter 5**

-

-

-

**Chapter 6: Confession Is Good For The Soul**

**June Of 2016**

Eileen heard the front door to the house open. Sid was home, being that Aqua had called and asked if she could sleepover her cousin's house earlier. Eileen was scared. Very scared. She wondered how Sid would react to this news—that Eileen could possibly be pregnant after they both agreed to have no more kids.

All of a sudden, Eileen found herself flashing back to one moment from her childhood that stood out in her head...

_Flashback _

_The three 10-year-olds ran across the field. It was a hot summer day. The sun was bursting up in the sky. _

"_Bet you can't catch me!" Eileen shouted teasingly at Sid. _

_Sid started playfully chasing Eileen. They ran ahead of Chandler, who was grumbling about how Eileen and Sid never waited for him._

"_Wait up you guys!" Chandler called to Eileen and Sid._

"_Oh shut up Chandler!" Came a reply from both._

"_Whatever." Chandler grumbled._

_Eileen tired to escape Sid. But it was no use; Sid caught her and jumped at her. They both landed on the ground with a loud THUD. Sid was lying on top of Eileen. _

"_Get off of me!" Eileen pushed Sid off of her._

_They just lied there on the grassy ground, looking at each other. Somewhere in the process, they started holding hands. Their heads moved closer together, but Chandler interrupted them._

"_Jeez, there you guys are! Why didn't you look for me?" Chandler asked._

"_Oh...just shut up Chandler!" They both said in reply. They looked at each other for a minute, and then started laughing. _

_End Of Flashback_

_Man, was Chandler a grouch that day. _Eileen thought. _Oh well, back to real life._

Sid came into the bedroom. He sat down next to Eileen on the bed, where she had been sitting, and kissed her.

"Hey there." He said to her.

"Hey." Eileen replied dully.

"What's the matter?" Sid asked, concerned about his wife.

"Well...I have something to tell you. But promise you won't get mad." Eileen said, trying to keep her cool.

"I promise." Sid replied.

"Well, Sid...I think I might be pregnant." Eileen looked at Sid's face. There was a look of shock upon it.

_Oh boy! _A little voice in Eileen's head shouted. _Looks like he didn't take it all too well!_

_Uh-oh_, Eileen thought to herself.

Then, Sid slowly opened his mouth to say something.

(-----)

Lizzie and Todd sat in their apartment, watching TV.

"Todd, I have something to tell you." Lizzie said uneasily.

"What's that sweetheart?" Todd asked Lizzie.

"Well Todd...I'm pregnant." Lizzie said, breathing a sigh of relief. Finally she had told him.

**End Of Chapter 6**

-

-

-

**Chapter 7: Robby Versus Caitlin**

**June Of 2016**

"Give that back to me Robby!" Caitlin yelled as she chased after Robby, who had her favorite tube of lip-balm.

"Why? Mommy and daddy said you couldn't wear make-up yet. So you don't need it!" Robby picked up speed, in effort to stay away from Caitlin.

"First of all, it's not lip-gloss, it's lip-BALM! And second of all, it ain't make-up! It's medicine, so give it back or I'll tell mom!" Caitlin whined.

"I don't care! Go ahead, tell mom!" Robby teased her.

"Fine then, MOM!!!" Caitlin shouted.

Cecilia ran over by her two kids.

"What's the matter Caitlin?" Cecilia asked her daughter.

"Robby took my favorite lip-balm without asking me. Then we wouldn't give it back. So I tired to get it from him. But he called it make-up. But it's not, mom, it's not! It's medicine for your lips!" Caitlin explained.

"Robby, please return Caitlin's lip-balm to her. And next time, if you want to use something that belongs to someone else, ask them first. Got it?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes mommy." Robby replied.

Robby returned the lip-balm to Caitlin and the two walked off into different directions.

But...even though they stopped fighting about the lip-balm. Cecilia knew they'd start fighting over something else any minute now. That's just the way it is with kids.

**End Of Chapter 7**

-

-

-

**Chapter 8: Pregnancy Reactions**

**June Of 2016**

Sid finally spoke. "But I thought we agreed that after Aqua we wouldn't have anymore kids."

"I'm sorry about this Sid..." Sid cut Eileen off.

"Have you been taking the pill?" Sid asked.

"From what I know yes." Eileen answered.

"Wait a minute, didn't you say you _think _you're pregnant?" Sid questioned.

"Yes. I took the test earlier today." Eileen replied.

"So, you might not be. Because those tests aren't always right." Sid stated.

"Ok...so I'll schedule an appointment with the doctor." Eileen went to call the doctor's office.

So, it was official. Eileen Alyssa O'Greay-Hampton had an appointment with the doctor tomorrow to see if she really was pregnant like the test had said.

(-----)

"I'm sorry Lizzie. But did you just say you're pregnant?" Todd questioned.

"Yes Todd, I did." Lizzie replied.

"But how can this be, we only slept together once?" Todd asked in bewilderment.

"Well Todd, once is all it takes." Lizzie stated.

"But Lizzie...we're not ready to have a baby. Plus, if you're older brother finds out that I got you pregnant before were married or even engaged, he'll kill me." Todd said, sounding nervous.

"Todd, this baby is coming whether either of us are ready or not." Lizzie told him.

"I guess you're right...but, Kevin's still going to kill me." Todd said. The thought of Kevin angry with him always shook Todd up.

"No he won't." Lizzie replied.

"How are you so sure?" Todd asked.

"You know Roxanne and Chandler Hampton, my brother's two friends?" Lizzie questioned.

"Yeah, and..." Todd stammered. Why was Lizzie talking about her brother's friends at a time like this?

"Roxanne was pregnant with their oldest daughter, Leanne, before her and Chandler were married or engaged. Kevin didn't kill them." Lizzie told Todd.

"Yeah, but they were his _friends_, and you're his _sister_. I think this just might be a bit different." Todd responded.

"Look, don't worry about Kevin, ok? I've got him under control. Now, just focus on the fact that we're going to have a baby." Lizzie told him.

"Ok...I guess this means we're going to be parents." Todd hugged Lizzie, and then they kissed.

**End Of Chapter 8**

-

-

-

**Chapter 9: What Big Surprise?**

**June Of 2016**

(Lucy enters the church office. Chandler is already there. It is a dull Friday afternoon. Nothing was happening at the church. Lucy sits down in a chair. Chandler does the same.)

Lucy: I hate it when there's nothing happening here...it's so boring.

Chandler: Yeah, it's as boring as listening to one of my sermons, as my kids would say.

Lucy: (laughs) My kids say the same thing about my sermons.

Chandler: Kids will be kids.

Lucy: That's a given.

(There is a short silence.)

Chandler: Lucy?

Lucy: What?

Chandler: Is your family still coming to our house for dinner tonight?

Lucy: Yes, from what I know, we are.

Chandler: I just really feel bad for what we've got to do to our kids.

Lucy: Yeah...so do I.

Chandler: I wish we didn't have to.

Lucy: Me too...but it's the only way.

Chandler: But just imagine how heartbroken our kids will all be when we tell them the news.

Lucy: Well...don't think of it as a heartbreaker. Just think of it as a big surprise.

Chandler: Fine...but I still really bad for what we're doing.

Lucy: So do I...but we already agreed, it's for the best.

(Both sigh. They then continue to sit there, bored. Boy, nothing interesting was happening today.)

**End Of Chapter 9**

-

-

-

**Chapter 10: Through The Eyes Of Rachel Hampton **

**June Of 2016**

Rachel's P.O.V.

Here I lay in my bed. Sick. I'm not sure what's wrong with me. But my mom told me it's probably the stomach flu.

But it's not.

If it was the stomach flu, wouldn't I feel sick for days? Wouldn't I puke at least twice within an hour? Wouldn't I still feel like garbage?

But I don't.

I feel better now, so much better. I think it was those chilidogs they served in the cafeteria yesterday---on the last day of school. Like I said: I feel better now, so much better.

That's a given.

Now, on to more important matters. Let's see, important stuff. Well...my parents did invite the Kinkirk family to dinner tonight. I know they are the best of friends. But this time it's different...they're hiding something. All of them: My mom, my dad, Mrs. Kinkirk, and Mr. Kinkirk all harbor secrets from me, Janie, Tuesday, December, Josh, Leanne, Tucker, and Hope---their own kids.

But what are they hiding?

And why?

Oh well. By the end of this evening I shall know...

**End Of Chapter 10**

-

-

-

**Chapter 11: Good News For Lizzie and Todd**

**June Of 2016**

"Todd!" Lizzie's voice was filled with glee and happiness.

Todd rushed over to Lizzie, who was in the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Todd asked.

"I'm not pregnant!" Lizzie said happily.

"You're not?" Todd asked, baffled.

"No!" Lizzie cheered.

"But how?" Todd asked.

"Well...I never actually took a test or went to the doctor. I didn't get my period. So, I just figured I was pregnant. And I was just using the bathroom. And I got my period. So, we're not having a baby just yet." Lizzie explained.

Todd looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you." He whispered.

The two hugged happily. No baby. This was a good thing. Neither Todd nor Lizzie was ready for a baby. And now...let them celebrate their discovery. And hopefully, this pregnancy scare will teach them never to have premarital sex again.

**End Of Chapter 11**

-

-

-

**Chapter 12: Diary Entries Of The Kinkirk and Hampton Kids**

**The Kinkirk Kids**

**June Of 2016**

**From The Diary Of: December Felicity Kinkirk, Date: June 18th, 2016**

Oh yeah! Today was the last day of school! Finally...I'm free! No more homework, boring classes, wasted time, gross cafeteria food, mindless rambling, mean teachers, or Spanish and health classes! Oh baby I feel good! Lol. I know I'm strange.

Nothing major is going on in the life of I, December Kinkirk. But, my family is going to dinner at Leanne's(a.k.a the Hampton's) house for dinner tomorrow. I can't wait!

Then...maybe Leanne and I could have a sleepover.

OMG! I also can't wait for our big trip to Florida with the Hampton family next month in July! The same month as my birthday! How boss is that?

So anyways, I'm feeling sleepy. I'll write back soon, ok? Night! XOXO DeCeMbEr.

**From the Diary Of: Tucker Jordan Kinkirk, Date: 6-18-16**

Hey there! Tucker here. Writing about my day. Well...today was the last day of school. I am finally out of fourth grade...and I love it!

Some basic side notes: we're going to dinner at the Hampton's house tomorrow, which will be kind of awkward for me because I kinda like one of the twins...Rachel. And...my family is also going to Florida with the Hampton family next month. Can't wait!

I'm going to stop writing now. If Josh, December, or Hope finds out I keep one of these things...I'm toast. Written by Tucker Kinkirk.

**From The Diary Of: Josh Grant Kinkirk, Date: 6-18-16**

Today was my last day ever of second grade. It's now summer vacation. I can't really think of anything to write. I'm really excited about going to Florida next month. And also, my eighth birthday in August. I guess I should get to sleep...we're going over the Hampton house for dinner tomorrow. Farwell until some other day. From Josh.

**From The Diary Of: Hope Faith Kinkirk, Date: 6-18-16**

Today was my last day of preschool; I start kindergarten in the fall. I can't wait to go over the Hampton's for dinner tomorrow and play with Tuesday. And I really can't wait till we go to Florida in July. Also, Barbie is my idol. With love...Hope.

**The Hampton Kids **

**From The Diary Of: Leanne Emma Hampton, Date: 6-18-16**

Oh my gosh!

OH My gosh!

OH MY GOSH!

Pinch me! The school year has ended! Summer is here!

Anyway, on with the entry...

The Knikrks are coming over for Dinner tomorrow. Which is cool. December and I will be able to hang out. Maybe my weirdo parents will be cool for once and let December sleepover.

Also, I can't wait for the trip to Florida next month!

I'm really mad at Janie. She's been such a BRAT lately!

Oh my gosh!

OH My gosh!

OH MY GOSH!

SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER!!! SCHOOL'S OUT FOREVER!!!

(Love that song!)

Well, I guess I should go to sleep now. Nite, nite. Luv ya, mauh! –Leanne-

**From The Diary Of: Rachel Pauline Hampton, Date: 6-18-16**

School is over with at last. But...I regret eating that chilidog from the cafeteria today. I'm starting to feel sick, like I'm gonna puke. Oh well...I can knock off the feeling.

On a better note, The Kinkirk family is coming over for dinner tomorrow night. I don't really wanna see Tucker. I mean, we're friends...but I've sorta got a crush on him now. (blushes!)

On a really kick-butt note...only one more month until the big trip to Florida with the Kinkirks!

Yuck! I just got a sick feeling in my stomach. Better go and lay down now. Toodles! Love Rachie.

**From The Diary Of: Janie Madonna Hampton, Date: 6-18-16**

Hey. Today was my last day of fourth grade. Tear. NOT! Finally I'm free from school, a.k.a prison.

Well...the Kinkirk family is coming over for dinner tomorrow. That's cool...I guess.

CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WE GO TO FLORIDA NEXT MONTH! HECK YEAH!

Let me clam down. Lets see...Aqua(my cousin), Lisa(my friend), and Courtney(my other friend) are all coming over tomorrow.

I've gotta get going! It's past midnight! Night! Love ya lots, JanIe.

**From The Diary Of: Tuesday Daniel Hampton, Date: 6-18-16**

I don't have a lot of time to write. But here is my bestest shot at it.

Today was my last day of preschool.

Hope's family is coming over tomorrow.

I really wanna go to Florida in July.

I'm gonna go now. I hear daddy coming to say goodnight. Bye, bye. Tuesday Daniel Hampton.

**End Of Chapter 12**

-

-

-

**Chapter 13: Diary Entries Of The Camden Kids**

**June Of 2016**

**Simon and Cecilia's Kids**

**From The Diary Of: Caitlin Lucille Camden, Date: 6-18-16**

Today was my last day ever of kindergarten. I'll be in first grade next year.

I really want my sixth birthday on July 10th to come. I wanna be six already!

Nothing big happened today. My cousin Freddie did come over to play. He's the same age as me; his sixth birthday is sometime next week.

Well...I'd better get going. I hear my mom coming to see if Robby and me are in bed yet. Ttyl(talk to you later). X Caity x.

**From The Diary Of: Robert "Robby" Gerald Camden, Date: 6-18-16**

My birthday is in two more days! Isn't that sooooooooo cool?! I think it is. Another cool thing is that I don't have to go to preschool no more for a while. Yay! I'd better get going, I hear mommy coming up the stairs now. Bye...RoBBy(my trademark signature hehehehe)

**Matt and Sarah's Kids **

**From The Diary Of: Caroline Amber Camden, Date: 6-18-16**

School is over with. Praise the Lord!

Well...nothing major, besides school ending for the summer, happened today.

What can I write about in here?

I am going to a movie with Tina(my sister), Amanda, Becky, and Mia(my friends) tomorrow. That should be cool.

Well...it's late. I'd better say goodbye. I'll write back soon. Pink Panther(my nickname), a.k.a Caroline Camden.

**From The Diary Of: Tina Emily Camden, Date: 6-18-16**

Oh yeah! Oh Yeah! OH YEah! OH YEAh! OH YEAH! School is soooooooooo out! And summer is s soooooooooo here!

THIS RULES!!!

"We don't need no education. Teacher won't you leave those kids alone?" (So true!)

Anyway...gtg now. I hear my mom calling us down for dinner. Buh-bye!

L o v e,

T i n a.

**From The Diary Of: Debbie Elisabeth Camden, Date: 6-18-16**

Sorry I haven't written in weeks! Like I said: there was this HUGE math project due and end-of-the-year tests, which were total KILLERS!

I don't have to worry about that junk anymore. School is finally out!

Let's see...Jenny called and asked if I wanted to sleepover her house. Boss or what? We'll probably be up all night again.

Sorry. But I've gotta stop writing now. I've gotta start packing to go to Jenny's house. Ttys(talk to you soon).

L o v e

D

E

B

B

I

E

**From The Diary Of: Tomas "Tommy" Logan Camden, Date: 6-18-16**

I know, know. Only girls should keep one of these. But hey. I've got a sensitive too, yanno.

So I'll just write my day out in number form.

1. I woke up and got ready for school. (Today was the last day!)

2. I went to school. Tina and Debbie we're arguing about who is the hotter celebrity in the car, Brad Pitt or Ashton Kutchor or Kutcher or however you spell that pretty boy's last name.

3. First period gym was canceled. Which was good, being that I hate Mr. Haite, our gym teacher.

4. We usually have math, but we watched Sherk(a classic!) instead.

5. Third period we had art. We got to do free-drawing all period.

6. Then fourth period social studies. Even when we're not learning anything, that's still BORING!

7. We went to lunch, and then skipped recess.

8. We skipped over fifth period spelling/English.

9. We partied for the rest of the school day!

10. I was out of second grade and SUMMER BEGAN!!!!!!!

Ok, I'm not writing anymore. I don't want my entries to be long and a bunch of touchy-feelings. Then I'd really be a girl! Bye now!

((( TOMMY THE MAN )))- my new penname.

**From The Diary Of: Frederick "Freddie" Matthew Camden, Date: 6-18-16**

I'm starting one of these because I saw Tommy(don't tell him or he'll kill me!) writing one. I think they call these things a 'diary'. Well anyway, I'm finally out of kindergarten. But I'm upset because Jamie Fox(my girlfriend) is moving away. So I told her I loved her, and she said she felt the same!

I've gotta go! It's my bedtime. Goodnight and thanks for listening to me! Freddie(I HATE my full name!)

**Eric and Annie's Kids**

**From The Diary Of: Samuel "Sam" Tiberius Camden, Date: 6-18-16**

Finally school is out! And just think, next year I'll be a senior and ruling the school!

A special not to my sweetie Michelle: I luv ya baby! You're the best ever!

That's all I really wanted to put. I'm going to go call Michelle now. Sam.

**From The Diary Of: David "Dave at times" Winston Camden, Date: 6-18-16**

I'm startingone of these out of sheer boredom. My name is David Camden. I'm 17 and just finished by junior year in high school. And I love my girl Nicole(you rock Nicky!). I'm shutting up before I start to feel sissy. The Wolf Man (my penname).

**End Of Chapter 13**

-

-

-

**Chapter 14: Diary Entries Of Various Kids, Part One**

**June Of 2016**

**Sid and Eileen's Kid**

**From The Diary Of: Aquaria "Aqua" Ruby Hampton, Date: 6-18-16**

I've never had a diary before. But I've seen my cousins Janie and Rachel writing in these before. So here goes nothing.

Here's some general stuff about me...

Full Name: Aquaria Ruby Hampton, but everyone calls me Aqua for short.

Gender: Girl.

Age: I just turned 8 in April, my birthday is: April 19th and I was born in the year of 2008.

Hobbies: I like drawing, riding my bike, soccer, writing short stories, kick ball, and I LOVE swimming!

Style of clothes: Um...normal, I guess.

Family: Sid and Eileen are my parents. I have an Aunt Roxanne and an Uncle Chandler. I have 5 cousins named Leanne, Tuesday, Rachel, Jeffery, and Janie. And my cousin Jeffery has a wife named Rita and three kids named Sammie, Julie, and Carrie. I have a Grandma Tiffany and a Grandpa Jerry(Eileen's parents). I have another Grandma named Edie. My Grandpa Andrew died, so did my Aunt Emma.

Personality: I'm a nice person overall, but I can have a pretty bad attitude if I want.

Hair: Chocolate brown, as my mom calls it.

Eyes: Gray-blue.

Likes: The color blue, Sherk(the funniest movie on earth!), TV, soccer, swimming, writing short stories, my friends, my family, and that's about it.

Dislikes: Snakes, creepy stuff, horror movies, weird boys, cooties, rotten food, liver and onions, spices, and spiders.

Motto: "Who needs school when there's such word as summer?!"

Favorite food/foods: Pizza, ice cream, brownies, cheeseburgers, and tacos.

Favorite music to listen to: Dance music.

Type of friends andor group they hang out with: Just a few kids, I'm not a big social person.

What kind of school are they in: Just finished 2nd grade, going into third next year.

Are They Dating/Engaged To/Or Married To Anyone: NO!!!!!!!!

Do they have kids: I THINK NOT!!!!!!!

Kind of job: No job.

Now that you got to know me, I guess I'll write back another day. Bye! Love, Aqua.

**Ruthie and Peter's Kid(s)**

**From The Diary Of: Gina Rose Petrowski, Date: 6-18-16 **

**Also Included: Tenely Jeanette Petrowski**

Hello. This is Gina again. I'm writing 'bout my day here.

Hmmmmm...I'm all done with preschool is all I wanna put.

Tenely wants to say something.

Tenely: "Mommy." (her first word!)

Me 'n' Tenely will write back another day. K, bye. Rose and Hang Ten(pennames).

**End Of Chapter 14**

-

-

-

**Chapter 15: Diary Entries Of Various Kids Part Two**

**June Of 2016**

**Ben and Penny's Kid**

**From The Diary Of: Lance Jack Kinkirk, Date: 6-18-16**

These diary things are so sissy. I don't know why I'm even keeping one. I just am.

My day, let's see...

The usual...I woke up, ate breakfast, took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, got on the bus, went to school, sat through the day, came home, hung out with Lenny(my next door neighbor/friend), ate dinner, watched some boring old black and white TV movie, got ready for bed, and now I'm writing this.

I have some good news: school is now officially over for the year! Yes! No more fifth grade!

Well, I'd better go. I'm feeling tired. Goodnight, Lance.

**The Fisher Girls**

**From The Diary Of: Nicole "Nicky at times" Hailey Fisher, Date: 6-18-16**

Dear Diary,

It's me Nicky again. I'm sorry I haven't been writing in a while.

Well, I've only got two things to say: goodbye to junior year! And hello summer!

And the other thing is, I love David Camden with all my heart. I know I'm a little too young to be in love. But David is the one for me; I can feel it. Every time we're together, I feel this...well...this chemistry between us. I can't explain it. It just feels so right...like love, real love.

Here's a song that I think fits the way I feel about David perfectly.

"_Love Just Is"_

_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise  
And you see the best as you close your eyes  
When you reach the top as you bottom out  
But you understand what it's all about_

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try making sense of you..._

_Love just is...whatever it may be  
Love just is...you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for...love just is_

_When you ask to stay and then disappear _

_It seems you're gone, but you're really here  
When every move seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace_

_Some things never get defined  
In your heart or in your mind  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try making sense of you..._

_Love just is...whatever it may be  
Love just is...you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for...love just is_

_Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can't give to you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you...I just do_

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try making sense of you..._

_Love just is...whatever it may be  
Love just is...you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for...love just is_

_Love just is...whatever it may be  
Love just is...you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for...love just is_

I've always loved that song. It's a classic. One of Hilary Duff's best. It really describes love perfectly...it just is.

OMG! Is it LATE! It's like one thirty in the morning. Better get to bed. I'll write back soon. Nite, Nicky.

**From The Diary Of: Michelle "Shelly or Shell at times" Allyson Fisher, Date: 6-18-16**

It's me again. I haven't written in like ages. I've been so busy with school and my wonderful boyfriend Sam(I heart ya Sammy!).

But now...school is out for the year. That means I can write whenever I want.

Let's see, why don't I do some shout outs...

Sam: I love ya Sammy!!! You are so awesome!!! You rule!!!

April: Hey gurl! You feeling any better this week? Hope that sucky stomach flu goes away soon!

Heather: You are one strange bird. LOL, just kidding!

Danny: YOU ROCK MY SOX DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!

Marie: Hey bff! You smell like old cheese! The old lady chasing us with the shoe...your 'hot flashes'...our "Flamingo Dance". Good times, very good times.

Lynn: "OMG! What is with you people?! Your acting like a bunch of goobers!" LOL!

Brian: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! LOL.

George: Hi to you! How's my number one 'homie boi'? LOL.

Chandra: Hey Chan! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo gonna miss you next year!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MOVE?! WHY?! WHY?! IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll miss you Chan!

Those go out to all my peeps. Sam, April, Heather, Danny, Marie, Lynn, Brian, George, and Chandra. A.k.a My Sammy, Aps, Heather The Feather, Dan Dan, Mary Sunshine, Lynnie, Mr. Brainy, Homie Boi, and Chan. Where would I be without them?

Jeez! It's getting late! Better go, bye! Love, SamsGirl4Ever(a.k.a Michelle).

**End Of Chapter 15**

-

-

-

**Chapter 16: Diary Entries Of The West Kids**

**June Of 2016**

**From The Diary Of: Wilson "Billy" Henry West Jr., Date: 6-18-16**

Yeah, yeah...only girls keep one of these diary things. But this isn't really a diary. More of a poem book for me to write in.

Here is one of my latest poems.

"When I Look Into Your Eyes" 

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see_

_Every little thing you're willing to give up for me_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can feel_

_The powerful, intense, loving vibe you're _

_S__ending to me_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can hear_

_A chorus of angels singing a song_

_Our song_

_When I look into your eyes _

_That's when I know_

_That I don't need to look for heaven_

_I've already found it_

_When I look into your eyes _

_I can see, feel, hear, and know_

_That I'm right at home _

Ok, not my best. But, I'm having writers block. I really want to be an author and one day have my work published. That's why I'm going to college. Ok well, I've really gotta get going. Apartment hunting. Bye, Mr. Wonderful(a.k.a Billy).

**From The Diary Of: Alexandra "Alex" Carter West, not Rivera, Date: 6-18-16 **

Finally! Summer has come, and school is over with! HELL YEAH!!!!!!! Please excuse my 'bad language'.

Well anyways...my life isn't so great right now. My mom and Carlos(I refuse to call him my dad) keep talking over the phone. Apparently, Carlos(blah!) wants to take custody of me. I refuse to live with that man after what he did to my mom and me.

Carlos told my mom he loved her. That she was his everything. The love of his life.

But he cheated on her with some trampy little slut. Once again, excuse my 'bad language'.

Carlos is such an...I don't want to dirty the pages of this book by saying what he is. But it starts with an a and ends with an e. I HATE THAT CHEATING CREEP CARLOS!!!!!

Well, I'd better go and vent my anger. I hope Carlos doesn't take me away from my mom, my dad, Billy, Chase, and Joanne. I refuse to live with him. Like I said...I've got anger to vent. Bye. Love, Alex.

**From The Diary Of: Chase Jeremy West, Date: 6-18-16**

I don't have a lot of time to write. It's almost bedtime.

School is out. I'm out of first grade now.

But, I heard my mom on the phone with Carlos(big jerk!) before. He wants to take Alex(my sister) away from me, mom, dad, Billy, and Joanne. I hope he doesn't.

That's all I can write. It's bedtime for me. Goodnight. Chase Jeremy West.

**From The Diary Of: Joanne Rachel West, Date: 6-18-16**

I'm not having a good day. I got in trouble at my last day of preschool today for throwing paint at Morgan Chandler(my worst enemy!). Morgan has been a big meanie to me all year. I hate her prissy little guts. Also, Chase told me he heard mommy talking to mean old Carlos(my other worst enemy!) on the phone before. And Carlos wants to take my big sister Alex away from us. Carlos is a big chicken headed meanie! Anyways, I had a really bad day. I'm gonna go now, it's time for dinner. Bye, bye. Love, JoJo(nickname).

**End Of Chapter 16**

-

-

-

**Chapter 17: Diary Entries Of The Palmer and Turner Kids**

**June Of 2016**

**Palmer Kids**

From The Diary Of: Lisa Beverly Palmer, Date: 6-18-16 

Lisa again. I'm finally writing back. I'm sorry...I've kinda lost interest in this whole diary thing.

But, I do have some good news. I am officially out of fourth grade.

FINALLY SUMMER IS HERE!

Quote Of The Day: "A Wiseman once said: 'I don't know, ask a girl!'

Well um...goodbye now. Lisa.

**From The Diary Of: Courtney Sabrina Palmer, Date: 6-18-16**

"I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it. I'm about to lose control and I think I like it..."

That's how I feel right now.

School is finally out! OH YEAH! NO SCHOOL!

And...I get to hang out with my friends Rachel, Janie, and Aqua tomorrow!

Oh shoot! I hear my mom calling me to take me to that dentist appointment I have today. Hide me! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, bye. Love, Not-That-Innocent-Me(nickname, don't ask).

**From The Diary Of: Tyler Alan Palmer, Date: 6-18-16**

It's Tyler writing again. 

I'm going to hang out with Tuesday tomorrow. He's pretty cool for a three-year-old.

Oh darn! I hear mom calling us. We have to go to the dentist. Oh goody! Well...bye. Written by Tyler Palmer.

**Turner Kids **

**From The Diary Of: Carrieann "Carrie" Olivia Turner, Date: 6-18-16**

It's Carrie again. I just wanted to get a poem idea down really quick. It's almost dinnertime; I only have a few minutes to write.

"_We Are All Free"_

_The clock strikes three._

_The bells of freedom chime._

_The sun blasts up in the warm June sky._

_Kids rush out of the school to go home._

_And that's when we all now._

_That school is over...and summer is here!_

_And also that, we are all free!_

Uh oh, time for dinner now! I'll write back soon. Goodbye! Carrie X Ann.

**From The Diary Of: Samantha "Sammie" Daisy Turner, Date: 6-18-16**

Sammie here again! It's good to finally write back again.

Lets see...summer is now here!

I'm soooooooooooooooo happy!

And, I heard my mom talking with my Grandma Roxanne. And we might go on vacation with them next month!

I'm gonna go now. Wbs(write back soon), SaMMIeGIrL(a.k.a Sammie).

**From The Diary Of: Julie Gloria Tuner, Date: 6-18-16**

Dear Diary,

It's getting really late. I'll just do a quick recap on my day...

Today was the last day of school.

They cancelled 'Sailor Moon' again.

The triplets who live across the street, Dawn, Carla, and Jessie, came over.

And mom made tomato soup for dinner. Ugh! I HATE TOMATOS!!!!!

Well...I've gotta go. It's time for bed. Night! Jules, a.k.a Julie.

**End Of Chapter 17**

-

-

-

**Chapter 18: Misadventures In Babysitting**

**June Of 2016**

"But mom!" Caroline Camden complained.

"No 'buts', you already agreed to do this." Sarah told her daughter.

"But I thought that me and Tina were just watching Debbie, Freddie, and Tommy, not Gina and Tenely!" Caroline groaned. Great, just great. Not only was she stuck babysitting her three pain-in-the-butt siblings, but her little cousins too. Could this day get any worse? Oh well, at least Tina would be there to help her, hopefully.

"Look Caroline, it's your Aunt Ruthie and Uncle Peter's anniversary. They want to go and spend some time together without their kids. And besides, you and Tina are getting paid 8 dollars an hour, remember?" Sarah asked her daughter.

Caroline's face brightened up. "Oh yeah...money, one of my many favorite words."

"Good...I'm glad we could see eye-to-eye." As Sarah said this, Caroline grinned.

Just then, Tina walked down the stairs. Debbie, Tommy, and Freddie followed closely behind her.

"Let's get this show on the road." Tina said with a grin.

(-----)

Pretty soon Ruthie and Peter came and dropped off Tenely and Gina and left. And then Matt and Sarah left for their dinner date also. The babysitting then begun...

(-----)

**(An Hour Later...)**

After about an hour into the babysitting, things got a little out of hand for Caroline and Tina. Debbie got angry that she, an 11-year-old, had to be babysat. Then Freddie started copying everything Tommy did just to annoy him. Then Gina got a little cranky. And lastly, Tenely was getting fussy.

"Can you believe it Char, I'm 11 and my parents still think I need a freakin' babysitter, two no less!" Debbie complained to her friend via over the phone.

"Stop copying me!" Tommy yelled at Freddie.

"Stop copying me!" Freddie shot back, still copying Tommy.

"I want my mommy and daddy!" Gina whined.

Meanwhile, Tenely was crying loudly while Debbie sat on the couch, still ranting to her friend Char on the phone. Tommy chased Freddie around the room, trying to shut him up. Gina threw a hissy fit in one of the living room's corners. Tina and Caroline just stood in the middle of the room, looking at each other.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Tina asked Caroline.

"I have no idea." Caroline replied, and then let out a loud sigh.

**End Of Chapter 18**

-

-

-

**Chapter 19: Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!**

**June Of 2016**

Janie, Rachel, and Aqua all sat on the living room couch. Everyone else was located somewhere else in the house. Lisa, Courtney, and Tyler all were waiting by the front door for their dad to pick them up. Leanne was up in her room; December had gone home earlier to change. And, no one was quite sure of where Roxanne, Chandler, or Tuesday were located.

The three girls searched the TV channels for something good to watch. But all that seemed to on was either crappy, a rerun, or just plain old junk.

Rachel held the remote. "I hate this show, I hate this show too, and this show, and this one, and I **REALLY** hate this one!"

"This sucks, I mean, there's nothing good on." Aqua complained.

"Tell me about it." Janie replied.

"We could always read." Rachel suggested.

The three girls thought about it for a second. "Nah!"

Just then, Rachel changed the channel to MTV.

"Dude!" Janie said excitedly. "It's MTV! They have the best music videos ever, leave it on!"

"Ok." Rachel placed down the remote.

"Yes, it's the music video with the monkey in it! I **LOVE** this one!" Aqua told her two cousins.

As they were watching TV, Rachel realized something: Tucker was coming over soon. Rachel didn't know why, but somehow she had a crush on Tucker Kinkirk now. Rachel started to get up off the sofa, so she could go and put on something a lot nicer than her jeans and tank top she was currently wearing. 

"Where are you going?" Janie asked her sister with curious interest.

"Up to my room." Rachel replied.

"Why?" Janie and Aqua asked together.

"You know what? Just mind your own business and watch the stupid monkey music video thing!" Rachel walked out of the room.

"Jeez! What a grouch!" Janie told Aqua. They both then returned their attention to the monkey music video.

(-----)

"I know, I know. I'll tell him soon." Lucy told her sister, Mary, over the phone.

"Good. Congratulations, by the way." Mary replied.

"You already said that like three times."

Mary laughed. "Sorry, I'm just really happy for you and Kevin."

"Oh my gosh! Look at the time, I gotta start rounding up the kids."

"Ok Luce. Bye."

"Bye, bye Mare."

"Oh yeah, I hope that whole thing with Carlos works out for you."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Both sisters hung up their phones.

"How am I going to tell Kevin about this?" Lucy asked herself and then sighed.

(-----)

Lisa, Courtney, and Tyler were still waiting for Robbie to come and pick them up. They stood by Roxanne and Chandler's front door.

"Hey, maybe if we play our cards right, dad will take us to Dairy Queen." Courtney told her siblings.

"Yeah!" Tyler and Lisa agreed.

(-----)

About five minutes later the Hampton family's doorbell rang. Roxanne answered it. It was Robbie.

"Roxanne, I'm so sorry I took so long. It's hard with Jennifer working the late shift, you know?" Robbie asked her.

"It's ok." Roxanne told him. "Besides, you know Lisa, Courtney, and Tyler are all welcomed here anytime."

"Thanks Roxanne." Robbie said gratefully.

"It's no problem, Robbie." Roxanne replied.

"Tyler, Lisa, Courtney, your dad's here." Roxanne told the Palmer kids.

Lisa, Tyler, and Courtney all stepped forward.

"Thank you for letting us stay here today, Mrs. Hampton." The three Palmer kids said.

Roxanne smiled. "No problem, you guys are welcomed here anytime."

As the Palmers exited the house, Lisa said. "Dad, can we go to Dairy Queen?"

"We'll see." Robbie replied.

Roxanne laughed.

(-----)

Rachel carefully applied the pink lip-gloss, which she had borrowed from Leanne...just without asking.

She looked into the mirror that was located in her room. She was wearing a pink dress with matching pink sandals. Her brown hair had two pink hairclips clipped neatly in it.

"Why am I so dressed up? I mean...this is _Tucker _we're talking about here!" Rachel told herself.

(-----)

"No one's here, we're all alone." Chandler smiled at Roxanne.

The two were alone in the living room.

Chandler wrapped his arms around Roxanne's waist and kissed her neck.

"The kids are all here." Roxanne reminded him.

"But they're all upstairs." Chandler started kissing her.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Chandler sighed. "I've got it."

He went to get the door. It was the Kinkirks.

(-----)

**(An Hour Later)**

The Hamptons and the Kinkirks, Aqua included, were all seated at the dining room table. They were enjoying their dinner.

Lucy, Kevin, Chandler, and Roxanne all stood up.

"You guys, we have an announcement to make." Kevin told the kids.

The kids all faced them.

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"Well, I know all of you were looking forward to the trip to Florida next month. But, due to money reasons, we've decided..." Chandler stopped, he was too guilty to go on.

Roxanne finished off. "We've decided to go camping instead."

"WHAT?!" All of the kids asked, shocked.

There was then a lot of talking going back in forth in the dining room.

Somewhere in between this, Lucy pulled Kevin out of the room and into the living room.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Kevin asked her.

"Kevin..." Lucy began. "I'm pregnant."

Kevin smiled. "Luce, this is great!" He hugged her.

"Really?" Lucy asked him.

"Really." Kevin kissed her.

"I love you." Lucy told Kevin.

"I love you too." Kevin replied.

Meanwhile, back in the dining room. All of the kids were still in shock. They all were talking at one time. Chandler and Roxanne just stood there, looking at each other.

"Chandler..." Roxanne started saying. "This me be a bad time to bring this up, but I'm pregnant."

**End Of Chapter 19**

-

-

-

**Chapter 20: An Unexpected Reunion Part 1**

**June Of 2016**

"Mom, dad, do we _have_to go to Pierre's for dinner?" Caitlin Camden asked her two parents in the car.

"Yes we have to, we already made reservations." Simon told Caitlin.

"But, I don't wanna eat frog legs! Yuck!" Caitlin complained.

"Then don't order frog legs." Cecilia told her.

"And what about cat's brains, snails, and that really smelly cheese that French people like?" Caitlin asked in disgust.

"Don't worry, we'll order normal food." Simon told his daughter.

"Good, I don't wanna eat smelly cheese!" Robby exclaimed.

The car erupted with laughter as they pulled into the parking lot of Pierre's.

(-----)

Simon, Cecilia, Caitlin, and Robby were all seated at a table eating their dinner.

"Yay, no cheese!" Robby said happily looking at his plate, which indeed had no cheese on it.

(----)

"Simon, Simon Camden is that you?!" Simon heard someone calling his name.

Simon turned a saw a familiar woman. She was with a man and a girl of about ten years of age. He knew who it was right away...Deena! And she was with Martin...how bizarre was it that Simon's ex-girlfriend and Cecilia's ex-boyfriend would end up together?

"Hey Deena." Simon greeted.

**End Of Chapter 20**

-

-

-

**Chapter 21: An Unexpected Reunion Part 2  
**

**June Of 2016**

(Martin, Deena, Caitlin, Cecilia, Simon, Lilly, and Robby are all seated at a table together.)

Deena (to Simon and Cecilia): So, how did you guys meet?

Simon: We met our junior year of high school. Cecilia actually came to me because she needed me to make her boyfriend jealous...don't ask, it's a long story. So after that, we were friends for two months. Then we finally decided to try dating, and that worked out. Then something happened our second month into dating that caused Cecilia to be forbidden to see me, but we worked that out. Then, there was all that stuff with the accident.

Deena: What accident?

Simon: Thirteen years ago, it was this month actually; I got into a car accident.

Deena: What happened?

Simon: Well...I was driving to the Pool Hall one night when I accidentally ran over this kid. He was 13 and his name was Paul Smith. He'd been doing drugs and had on no helmet when I ran him over. I was fine, but Paul died. Then later in September, four months after the accident, I told Cecilia I needed my space. So we broke up. But then I came back in November for Thanksgiving and we got back together. We had a long distance relationship for a while, but it all worked out and we've been together ever since.

Deena: Wow, you guys have some history.

Simon: Tell me about it.

Cecilia: So Deena...how did you and Martin meet.

Deena: We got together in December of 2003. Then, three years later, I found out I was pregnant with Lilly. So we recently decided to get married. That's the short version of it.

Cecilia: Interesting...but you do know that Martin and I dated at one point, right?

Deena: Yeah. Martin told me when we first met that he dated a girl named Cecilia Smith who dumped him for a guy named Simon Camden.

Martin: And Cecilia, Simon...I know it was thirteen years ago, but I really wanted to apologize for that one Thanksgiving. I was a total jerk that night.

Simon and Cecilia: It's ok, Martin.

Martin: I'm glad we met up tonight; I've wanted to say that for years.

Cecilia: So, what's Lilly's full name...just wondering?

Deena: Lillian Maria Brewer.

Cecilia: That's really pretty.

Deena: Thanks; what are your kid's full names.

Cecilia: Caitlin Lucille Camden and Robert Gerald Camden.

Deena: Those are great names.

(Lilly, Caitlin, and Robby are all sitting there, bored.)

Caitlin: I hate it when grownups talk.

Lilly: Me too, they go on and on about nothing.

Caitlin: So, how old are you?

Lilly: I'm 10, you?

Caitlin: I'm 5, but I'll be six soon.

Robby: And I'm 3, but my birthday is tomorrow.

Lilly: Cool.

Caitlin: Hey Lilly, you wanna sleepover my house?

Lilly: Sure, that'll be cool.

**(Later)**

After two hours of talking, Simon, Martin, Cecilia, and Deena decided to leave. They exchanged phone numbers. Then Caitlin asked if Lilly could sleepover. Cecilia and Simon said yes. So Lilly went home with the Camden family. Martin and Deena dropped of her stuff. They then left and all was quiet at the Camden house.

**End Of Chapter 21**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 22: A Chapter About Alex, Chase, and Joanne **

**June Of 2016**

Alex West sat at the computer in her room. She was clicking away with the mouse. It was probably because she was playing her all time favorite computer game. It was called 'Chip's Challenge'.

'Chip's Challenge' was a game where you were this kid named Chip. You have to take Chip through all sorts of mazes and stuff. Basically, it was a total kick-butt computer game.

Alex was up to level 131 in the game called 'TOTALLY UNFAIR'.

"I can see why they call it totally unfair." Alex said to herself as she restarted the level.

Just then, an instant message box popped up onto Alex's computer screen. _I forgot I was still signed on, _Alex thought to herself as she read the message that someone had typed to her.

InsaneGirl887: hey

Alex had no idea who it was. She typed a reply.

NobodysAngel75757: who is this

NobodysAngel75757: ???

InsaneGirl887: Oh, where r my manners...i'm Leanne

NobodysAngel75757: i'm sorry but I don't know any1 named Leanne

InsaneGirl887: But I no u...ur Alex West

NobodysAngel75757: OMG!

NobodysAngel75757: how do u know my sn?

NobodysAngel75757: r u stalking me?

InsaneGirl887: you don't remember me...i'm Leanne Hampton, December's friend

NobodysAngel75757: December as in my cousin?

InsaneGirl887: yep

NobodysAngel75757: o yea! i remember u now

InsaneGirl887: yay! lol

NobodysAngel75757: lol...so, what's ?

InsaneGirl887: the usual crap, bad day 2day

NobodysAngel75757: y?

InsaneGirl887: we were supposed 2 go on this big trip to Florida in July, but mine n December's parents decided on a camping trip instead

NobodysAngel75757: that sucks

InsaneGirl887: tell me 'bout it...and i learned my mom's almost three months pregnant, so is December's mom

NobodysAngel75757: u have my deepest sympathies

InsaneGirl887: lol, anyway, enough 'bout my sad life...sup w/ u?

NobodysAngel75757: not ne good really either...carlos, my mom's ex husband(he cheated on my mom, i can't call him my dad) keeps calling trying to get me to live with him and his gf

InsaneGirl887: man, that sucks

NobodysAngel75757: I no

The conversation went on.

(-----)

"Joanne, why do you have the phone?" Mary West asked her youngest daughter.

"Because I wanna call up Cindy and invite her over to play."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"JoJo, sorry to break it to you, but it's almost 10 and that means..."

"Bedtime, oh man!"

"But, if you want, you can stay up a little late and watch TV with your dad and Chase."

"Nah! I think I'll stick to bed!"

Joanne quickly put the phone back on the cradle and exited the room.

Mary smiled to herself. "Works every time."

(-----)

"Hit him with the chair!" Chase exclaimed to the TV.

Wilson laughed. "Maybe it was a bad idea to let you watch wrestling."

"No way, wrestling rules!"

Wilson laughed again.

"But really, if your mother finds out I let you watch this, I'm toast."

Wilson changed the channel to a rerun of 'The Cosbey Show'.

Chase smiled. "I LOVE this show!"

They both watched the TV.

**End Of Chapter 22**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 23: The Test and The Results**

**June Of 2016**

Eileen awoke the next morning with a feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach. She quickly darted out of bed and ran into the bathroom to puke.

Sid stood by the bathroom door. "Morning sickness, I don't see why we're even going to get this test done today, you and I both know that you're pregnant."

Sadly, he was probably right.

(-----)

Eileen and Sid sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. They both wore nervous expressions.

"Please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong." Eileen told herself.

Sid looked at her. "Ei, calm down. I'm sure we can handle the results, whatever they may be."

_He's living in a dream world_, Eileen thought to herself.

(-----)

Eileen and Sid sat nervously in the doctor's office, awaiting the test results. The test had only taken a few minutes.

The doctor, Dr. Spellman, walked into the office. "Ms. Hampton." She paused. "Your tests results came out negatavie, therefore, you are not pregnant."

Eileen's face lit up as she jumped for joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shouted to no one in particular. Sid got up and they hugged.

Then, Eileen's face dropped. She remembered something.

"But...I did throw up this morning, and why haven't my period come yet?" Eileen asked Dr. Spellman.

"Your period is probably going to arrive within now and the end of the month. And as for the throwing up, you may have eaten something that didn't agree with you."

"Well..." Eileen recalled. "Those clams we had for dinner last night did taste a little funny."

"That's the last time I buy anything from that Captain Seafood brand." Sid said.

"Sid, I still can't believe it, I'm not pregnant!" Eileen exclaimed, and hugged Sid again.

This was good news for both Eileen and Sid.

**End Of Chapter 23**

-

-

-

**Chapter 24: From Lilly's Diary**

**June Of 2016**

**From The Diary Of: Lillian "Lilly" Maria Brewer, Date: 6-18-16**

Dear Diary,

Today was ok I guess. It was the last day of school. I'm really bored right now. I'm writing this in the car. My mom had to run some 'last minute errands'...fun, fun, fun. Oh well, I hope we can stop at Blockbuster on the way home and rent "Recess: School's Out" again, I LOVE that movie! And I hope we don't get McDonalds for dinner again, I'm getting sick of it. I've gotta get going, we just pulled into the parking lot of Shop-Rite...bye.

Lilly

**End Of Chapter 24**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 25: Car Conversations**

**July Of 2016**

"_The farmer in the dell, the farmer in the dell, hi ho the_..." Tuesday sang to himself as the Hampton family, along with Lucy and Kevin, Sid and Eileen, Rita and Jeffery, and Ben and Penny all behind them, made their way to the campsite they would be staying at.

"Shut up Tuesday! You've been singing that stupid song for the past ten miles! Don't you know any other songs!?" A very grumpy and bored Janie asked.

"_Old McDonald had a farm, eh ei eh ei ooo, and on this farm he had a..._" Tuesday sang the words to "Old McDonald".

"I meant don't you know any other songs that are good songs and that aren't stupid baby songs!?" Janie snapped.

Tuesday shot her a glare. "Sorry! I didn't realize it was "Janie rules the world" day!"

Janie stuck her tongue out at him. "It is everyday. Now sing something else!"

"Fine, I'll sing something else, seesh." Tuesday started singing a song that surprised everybody in the car, except Leanne, who had her CD player on and was ignoring everyone. _"I cherish the thought, of always having you, here by my side, oh baby, I cherish the joy, you keep bringing it, into my life..." _

Janie laughed at him. "Tuesday, that's a girl's song!"

"No it isn't!" Tuesday argued back.

"Tuesday, news flash, it's a Madonna song!" Janie snapped.

Tuesday looked annoyed. "So...boys can like Madonna too you know!"

"Guys, shut up! I'm trying to read over here!" Rachel snapped as she buried her face back into the magazine she had been reading.

"Yeah really! I can hear the both of you over my headphones!" Leanne agreed with Rachel, and then turned up her CD player's volume.

"Yeah you two, Rachel and Leanne are right, cut it out with the fighting." Roxanne told them from the front seat.

"Yes mom." Janie and Tuesday said at the same time.

Roxanne turned to Chandler, who was driving, and said. "This is going to be one long drive."

Chandler sighed. "You're telling me. I've never seen our kids argue so much." And then, they both sighed together.

(-----)

"_99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, you take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall_..." The Kinkirk clan all sang as they made their way down the road.

"Ok, this song is getting really boring, can we stop now?" December asked in between the singing. "I mean, we've been singing it ever since there were 4,089 bottles of beer on the wall."

"Sure, why not." The rest of the bored Kinkirk family replied and started doing various other things.

December put on her headphones and turned on her CD player with a mixed CD with all her favorite songs on it. "_You must be my lucky star, cause you shine on me wherever you are_...nah. _I called you today, just to hear you say, you were not around_...uh uh. _Baby can't you see, I'm calling, a guy like you should wear a warning_...not in the mood for it. _Why not, take a crazy chance_...not my style at the moment. _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling, do you feel my heart beating_...um, no. _You can dress me up in diamonds, you can dress me up in dirt_...no way. _Why, am I standing on a cloud, every time you're around, and my sadness disappears, every time you are near_...perfect!" December finally decided on Madonna's song "Angel".

Tucker played with his Game Boy. He played his favorite video game "Ninja Rabbits From The Planet Carrotron". "Darn those rabbits! They got me again!" 

Josh looked at his older brother oddly. "Man, you're a weirdo!"

"What did I do?!" Tucker asked, baffled.

"You're talking to your freakin' video game for God's sake!" Josh replied.

Tucker looked offended. "I **DO NOT** talk to my video games..." He stopped talking when he noticed he had died on the game. "Cruse you rabbits, but I shall regain my victory one day!"

"Weirdo!" Josh said before putting on his CD player.

Hope was playing with her Pixter computer type game. "Oooh, Cem, look at the dog I drew!" When she said 'Cem', she was referring to the nickname she called December by.

December paused her CD player and looked at the picture. "Good one, Hopie!"

Hope smiled brightly. "Thanks."

Tucker had finally given up on his video game and tucked his Game Boy away looked out the window. Rachel's face popped into his mind. How could he be so hopelessly stuck on one of his best friends?! It was pathietc! Yet...it seemed right. It was too hard to explain.

"_And they call it puppy love_..." Tucker sang to himself. God was he pathetic.

Meanwhile, in the front seat, Kevin was driving while Lucy sat in the passenger's seat.

"Luce, do we need to stop somewhere for you to...well, you know?" Kevin asked his four-month pregnant wife.

"No Kevin, I'm good." Lucy replied, staring out the window with a dull expression on her face.

Can you say very long and boring car ride?

(-----)

"Are we there yet?" Aqua Hampton asked Sid and Eileen impatiently.

"No, Aqua, we're not." Sid told his daughter and focused his attention on the road again.

"But I'm bored!" Aqua complained. "It sucks being in this car!"

"Tell me about it!" Eileen mumbled.

"Will you stop it?" Sid asked them.

"Stop what?!" Eileen and Aqua asked at the same time.

"Ever since we got in this car, all I've heard is complainants from you two. I know it stinks being stuck in this car for so long...but if I can cope with it, so can you. So please, start coping!" Sid told them, obviously annoyed.

"Yes your majesty!" Aqua and Eileen replied sarcastically.

"Whatever." Sid lowered his vice. "I would have been better off in Roxanne and Chandler's car!"

"We heard that!" Aqua and Eileen said in a sing-sing sort of way.

Sid sighed and once again focused on the road.

(----)

"I've seen this movie ten million times mom!" Carrie Turner told her mother Rita, referring to the movie _What A Girl Wants_.

"Ok, ok." Rita took the movie out of the van's DVD player and placed it in its case and grabbed another movie. "How about, um..._Sherk_?"

"You know it!" Carrie, Sammie, and Julie all shouted at the same time.

"Ok." Rita put the movie in and started it.

"Ha ha! I love that part!" Sammie laughed as the movie played.

"Yay!" Julie said excitedly. "It's Donkey, I love Donkey!"

"Me too!" Carrie and Sammie said at the same time.

Meanwhile, in the front seats of the van, Jeffery and Rita were making small talk.

"They really love that movie, don't they?" Rita asked Jeffery.

"Yeah..." Jeffery started to say. "But so do I, it's a classic!"

"You're telling me! I wish we could see the screen from back here." Rita said wishfully.

Jeffery sighed. "But sadly, we can't."

(-----)

Lance Kinkirk looked out his car window, and then turned back to his parents.

"So you're telling me you've gotten into a fight before?" Lance asked Ben.

"Yeah, with Chandler Hampton, Leanne's dad." Ben replied.

"Leanne as in December's best friend?" Lance asked.

"Yep." Ben answered.

"Do you still hate each other's guts?" Lance asked his dad once again.

"We don't hate each other's guts, we're just not each other's favorite people." Ben explained.

"Oh...I see." Lance said, and then turned back to the window.

Ben turned to Penny and laughed. "Kids today."

"I know, I know." Penny agreed with a laugh.

They stopped talking when they saw a sign that said "Welcome To The Glen Oak Campsites". Everyone parked and started getting out of their cars. The madness was about to begin.

**End Of Chapter 25**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 26: In A Daze**

**July Of 2016**

Tommy, Tina, and Debbie were all taking a bike ride around their neighborhood together. Caroline had told them she didn't want to come. She was probably on the computer typing something or playing some game at that very moment. Caroline was a computer freak. As for Freddie, he was probably watching his favorite cartoon lineup like he did every Saturday morning.

"Hey guys!" Tommy called out to his sisters. They both turned to him.

"Yeah Tommy?" Tina asked him.

"What's up?" Debbie also asked him.

"Watch me go down this hill!" Tommy started riding down a big hill on the side of the road that all the kids in the neighborhood usually rode their bikes on.

But then, a bad turn of events occurred. Instead of fully going down the hill, Tommy's bike flipped over. His helmet went flying off before he hit the pavement. Now, he was just lying there.

Tina started freaking out. "OH MY GOD, TOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Debbie did the same thing as well. "TOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tears filled their eyes as they headed down the hill. Tina ran to Tommy, and Debbie ran and got Tommy's helmet to see why it came off.

Tina checked Tommy's arm for a pulse. She found one luckily. "He has a pulse, thank God!"

As she examined Tommy's helmet, Debbie noticed something. One of the parts where the helmet usually buckles down by the neck was broken off.

"Tina, his helmet was broken, that's why it came flying off." Debbie showed Tina the helmet.

"Look, Deb, I'm going to get mom and dad. You stay here with Tommy, ok?" Tina told Debbie.

"Ok." Debbie replied.

Tina got onto to her bike and peddled as fast as she could.

(----)

Simon, Cecilia, Robby, and Caitlin all sat at the kitchen table enjoying a quiet family lunch together.

"Attention everybody." Simon announced; his family turned to him. "I have an announcement to make."

"What is it dad?" Caitlin asked, curious.

"How would you guys feel about going to the Bahamas for a vacation this year?" Simon asked.

"The Bahamas...you mean that island place that's from that Mary-Kate and Ashley movie?" Robby asked. Coincidentally, they had all watched a Mary-Kate and Ashley movie called _Holiday In The Sun_ last night, which was about twin sisters named Alex and Madison and their parents and their parent's two friends and their two kids going on a vacation to the Bahamas.

"Yep." Simon replied.

"Cool!" Robby and Caitlin both exclaimed.

"Simon, this is great, but how did you pull it off?" Cecilia asked curiously.

"Martin, Deena, and Lilly were all going there on vacation, and Martin gave me four plane tickets and said he got hotel reservations all cleared up when I ran into him today." Simon explained.

"That was nice of him." Cecilia said, and then took a drink of water.

"Yeah, it was." Simon agreed.

"We're going to the Bahamas, we're going to the Bahamas, we're going to the Bahamas..." Robby chanted happily.

And pretty soon, the whole family was chanting together.

(-----)

Sarah, Matt, Caroline, Debbie, Freddie, and Tina all sat in the Glen Oak Hospital waiting room. They all wore worried looks.

The doctor who had been checking out Tommy, Dr. Peterson, walked into the waiting room. The whole family looked at him.

Sarah shot up from her seat. "Is my son ok?"

"Well, Mrs. Camden, he had some minor cuts and bruises and one quite big gash on his right arm that required nine stitches and he broke his left arm and bent his right hand up pretty bad and lastly, he took a major whack to the head but he should be..." Dr. Peterson was interrupted by another doctor who came out of the emergency room and quietly told him something so no one else would hear and left after that.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asked, scared.

Dr. Peterson continued. "He should be fine, but he is unconscious. But a fellow doctor, Dr. Thorn, has just informed me that he is awake."

"May we see him?" Sarah asked.

"Yes you may, I think it'd be better if you all went in one at a time." Dr. Peterson replied.

Matt looked at Sarah. "You go first."

"Matt, are you sure because..."

"Yes I'm sure, you go first."

"Thanks." Sarah headed towards the room Tommy was in.

(----)

Sarah went into Tommy's room and looked at him. He had a cast on one arm, a cast on one hand, some stitches on his other arm, cuts on bruises on various parts of his body, and a bandage on his head.

"Tommy, how are you?" Sarah asked him.

"Who's Tommy?" Tommy wore a confused look on his face. "And who are you?"

Sarah looked shocked. It couldn't be. But it was. Tommy had amnesia.

**End Of Chapter 26**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 27: I'm Just A Kid**

**July Of 2016**

"Is the mini TV working **yet**?" Leanne asked impatiently.

"No!" Rachel replied, annoyed. "Can't you wait a few more minutes?!"

_-I woke up, it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends, but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes...-_

"Fine, jeez! But hurry up, December and I wanna watch our shows!" Leanne motioned to December, who stood not saying a word.

"Whine, whine, whine. Nag, nag, nag. Do this Rachel, do that Rachel. What are you, my mother?" Rachel muttered to herself as she set up the mini TV.

_- I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...-_

"There, it's done!" Rachel snapped. Why did she always have to do everything?! After all, it was **LEANNE** and **DECEMBER** who wanted to watch TV, not **HER**!

"Good!" Leanne said as her and December sat down in front of the battery powered TV.

"Well um...is there anything else you'd like to say to me?" Rachel asked Leanne, who was turned to the TV.

"No, nothing I can think of." Leanne turned to December. "How about we watch _Love And Deceit_?"

"Ok." December agreed. "I heard Lindsay and Reed might get back together in today's episode."

"Cool!" Leanne said excitedly.

"Um Leanne...how about thanking me for getting the TV working?" Rachel asked, but got no reply. "Leanne!"

"Sorry Rach, did you say something?" Leanne asked not turning away from the TV.

"Never mind." Rachel walked off.

_-And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed_

_Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own _

_And here it goes...-_

Rachel walked over to Roxanne, who was talking to Lucy. _What else is damn new?_ Rachel thought angrily.

"Mom..." Rachel started to say.

Roxanne turned to Rachel. "Not now, Rachel. Whatever it is, it can wait until later, ok?" She turned back to Lucy.

"Later Rachel, not now Rachel, leave me alone Rachel. No one has time for me." Rachel walked off.

_- I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me...-_

Rachel accidentally bumped into Janie. "Watch where the hell you're going, Rachel!"

"So that's it, I'm just in everyone's way." Rachel sighed. "I'm outta here! I'm taking a walk! Not that any of you care!"

_-What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake, I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever...-_

"Look out Rachel, we're pitching Leanne and December's tent here." Rachel faced Chandler and Kevin.

"I'm so sorry I got in your way, I just seem to be getting in everybody's way today!"

"Rach, we didn't say that..." Chandler started.

Rachel cut in. "I'm getting out of your way so you can put your darn tent up!"

Rachel then ran off.

_-I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid...-_

Rachel bumped into Tucker, who noticed she was crying. "Rach, are you ok?"

_-I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare _

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world...-_

"No, I'm not ok! I just keep on getting in everyone's way today!" Rachel cried.

"You're not in my way, Rachel." Rachel smiled a little when Tucker said this.

"I'm not?" Rachel asked.

_-I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare _

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight...-_

"No, of course you're not. You wanna go for a walk, and maybe talk if you feel like it?" Tucker offered.

Rachel was no longer crying, now she was smiling. "Sure."

Tucker took Rachel's hand and held it.

_-I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight-_

And then they walked off, hand-in-hand, together.

**End Of Chapter 27**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 28: Dark Woods, Part One**

**July Of 2016**

"Dang it Rachel, why did you suggest that we play manhunt, why not cards or something like that?!" Janie exclaimed, nearly tripping over a huge rock.

"Well, sorry!" Rachel replied as her and Janie ran. "I thought it'd be fun!"

"Well it isn't!" Janie tripped over a rock for real this time and fell over.

Rachel helped her up. "Thanks Rach."

Rachel smiled. "No problem!"

"Hey, Tuesday, Lance, I think I see someone over here!" The twin sisters heard Josh yelling.

Rachel and Janie looked at each other and silently whispered the words "RUN!!!!" to each other and took off into the woods.

x x x

Later that night, Rachel, Janie, and Aqua were all in the tent that was set up for them to share.

"I'm bored." Rachel complained.

"Me too." Aqua replied.

"This camping trip sucks!" Janie said. Why didn't they just go to Florida?

"Tell me about it!" Rachel replied.

Janie turned to Aqua. "Aren't you gonna say anything, Aqua?"

"Huh, what?! Oh sorry! I thought I heard a noise." Aqua said, a bit shaky.

"Maybe you did." Janie put in.

"What do you mean 'maybe you did'?" Aqua asked, raising an eyebrow at Janie.

"You mean you've never heard about what happened to Susie Yeager?" Janie asked Aqua, surprised.

"Well, um...no." Aqua answered.

"Well..." Janie started. "I'll tell you. It was way back in the June of 1974. Susie and her family went on a camping trip up in the woods, just like us. Susie was only 7 at the time and excited to be camping. But after everyone went to sleep, someone approached the Yeager's campsite, cut into Susie's tent with a knife, and grabbed her. Later on, Susie's older sister Heidi awoke to a draft, only to find that Susie was gone. Heidi awoke her parents, and everyone looked for Susie. All they could find was her favorite stuffed animal lying on the ground..."

"What happened to her?" Rachel asked.

"Her kidnapper killed her. They found her chopped off hand in his freezer." Janie explained.

"Ewww!! That's gross!!" Rachel replied.

"What happened to the kidnapper?" Aqua asked, wide eyed.

"I don't know. I heard this story on some FBI TV show on the Discovery Channel, but dad made me turn it off before I could see the end of it." Janie replied.

"You mean..." Rachel said in a whisper. "He could still be out there...somewhere?"

"I guess." Janie replied.

"That's just plain creepy." Aqua commented.

Then, out of nowhere, the sound of faint footsteps could be heard. Someone...or something...was out there...in those dark woods.

"What was that?" The three girls said at the same time, frozen with fear.

**End Of Chapter 28**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 29: Dark Woods, Part Two**

**July Of 2016**

The sound of footsteps came once again. Janie, Rachel, and Aqua were all huddled together, shaking.

"You guys..." Aqua whispered. "You don't think that's the guy who murdered Susie Yeager, do you?"

"Probably not..." Janie gulped after hearing the footsteps again. "I hope."

Rachel groaned silently. "I feel sick. I think I'm gonna puke."

Janie's mouth felt dry. "Me too."

"My stomach is in knots." Aqua said.

"Do you think we should go...out there?" Janie asked.

"No way!" Rachel said. "Are you crazy!? That murderer will kill us!"

"Yeah. I'm with Rachel on this one, Janie." Aqua agreed with Rachel.

"I wish I was in Florida right now." Janie sighed.

"Me too." Aqua agreed.

Rachel felt something rising up in her throat. "I've gotta puke!"

"Rach, clam down." Janie told her sister.

"No really!" Rachel protested. "I've gotta puke I can feel it rising into my throat!"

Rachel darted out the tent. Janie and Aqua ran after her yelling: "Rachel, no!"

"Come back here Rachel!" Aqua shouted.

"Rach, get back in the tent." Janie also shouted.

"Rachel!!!" The two girls screamed together.

Rachel had her head in a bush; the sounds of her puking could be heard.

"You ok Rach?" Aqua asked gently.

"Yeah." Rachel said, wiping off her mouth. "I'm fine."

"Good." Janie replied. "Now, let's hightail it back to the tent."

"Good idea." Rachel and Aqua replied.

But as they headed back to the tent, the footsteps they had heard earlier had returned.

"Oh no! It's him!" Janie hissed. "It's the man who murdered Susie Yeager!"

"Oh God!" Rachel groaned. "I'm getting that sick feeling again!"

The three saw a shadowed figure in the darkness of the night.

"Oh man!" Aqua screamed. "Run!!!!!!!!!!!" The three girls prepared to run as fast as they could.

"Where are you three going?" Whoever the shadowed person was asked, stepping out into the light of the moon.

Janie recognized the face of the person. "Uh, hi dad."

Chandler looked at them oddly. "Why are you three running around the campsite this late at night? It's almost one o'clock am."

"Uh, we were..." Rachel stammered. "We were running from a murderer."

"A murderer?" Chandler asked, confused.

"Yeah..." Janie started. "I told Aqua and Rachel about this thing I saw on TV about a man who murdered a young girl on a camping trip, and we thought he was after us. We heard footsteps."

"What you heard was me." Chandler replied. "I was up using the bathroom. Now, Rachel, Aqua, you two can head back to your tent, I wanna talk to Janie for a minute."

"Ok." Rachel replied. "Night dad."

"Night Uncle Chandler." Aqua said, and then Rachel and Aqua headed towards the tent.

Chandler looked at Janie. "Janie Madonna Hampton, you know I don't like it when you tell anyone about all those murder mysteries you watch. I don't even know why your mother and I let you watch them. Please don't talk about them anymore, I mean you've got yourself, Rachel, and Aqua all running around outside at twelve at night."

"Sorry dad." Janie said, hanging her head down.

"It's ok. But promise me one thing..." Chandler said.

"What?" Janie asked.

"No more Discovery Channel before you go to bed, ok?" Chandler asked Janie.

"Ok. No more Discovery Channel. Eh, it was getting boring anyway." Janie replied.

"Now goodnight." Chandler hugged Janie. "I love you."

Janie returned the hug. "I love you too."

The two then headed back to their individual tents to get some sleep. There was no murderer running around The Glen Oak Campsites. It was all in Rachel, Janie, and Aqua's heads.

...Or was it?

**End Of Chapter 29**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 30: Memory Jog**

**August 29th, 2016**

Tommy sighed as he sat in his supposed "room". But since he couldn't remember anything about his life before the bike accident, he just called it "a place that he slept in". Tommy was pretty much healed from the accident. His cuts and bruises had all healed, the cut on his head went away, his arm and hand had healed fine, and his stitches had been removed. Now all he had to do was just remember who he was.

Tommy sighed. Who was he? Why was he alive? Was he even really Tommy Camden? Could he really a James Wolfe, or a Willie Freedman, or even a Dick Todd? Who was he?

Who?

Caroline entered the room, "hey Tommy."

"Hey um...Cassandra, Chelsea, Carter, Cassidy, um...Charisma?"

"It's Caroline."

"Oh, sorry, I can't remember anything."

"It's ok Tommy, you're bound to remember sometime."

"Thanks Caroline, that really helps."

"See, you're getting better already, you remembered my name."

The two hugged. Afterwards, Tommy went to sit down on his bed, but he tripped on the ground and whacked his head hard on the bedpost.

"Tommy!!!" Caroline immediately went to her younger brother's side.

"Mom, dad, Debbie, Tina, Freddie, come quick!" Caroline called.

The rest of the Camden family appeared at Tommy's bedroom door.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" Sarah asked.

"It's Tommy. He fell and hit his head on the bedpost really hard and he got knocked out."

Sarah bent down towards Tommy's side, "Tommy, are you ok?"

Tommy opened his eyes, "yeah mom, I'm fine?"

Sarah went wide-eyed, "did you just call me mom?"

"Yeah, what else would I call you?"

"Hang on a minute, do you remember who you are?"

"Yes, last time I checked my name is Tommy Camden."

"And who are all these people around you?"

"You guys are my family. You're my mom Sarah, that's Caroline, then there's Tina, then that's Freddie, that's Debbie, and there's my father Matt."

"He remembers!"

The whole family huddled together and hugged Tommy happily. But Tommy, not remembering his dazed state, was completely confused, but he just went along with it anyway.

**End Of Chapter 30**

-

-

-

**Chapter 31: Back To School**

**September 7th, 2016**

Leanne Hampton sighed as she sat down at her kitchen table. Her mother Roxanne, who was big with six months of pregnancy, was placing breakfast for the entire family on the table. Her father Chandler entered the kitchen. He walked towards Roxanne.

"Morning hun," he kissed Roxanne quickly before sitting at the table.

"Morning to you too," Roxanne replied.

"Hey dad," Leanne said, biting into a Pop Tart.

"Hey Leanne, ready to go back to school?" Chandler asked his daughter.

Leanne frowned, "gee dad, thanks for reminding me that have to go back to prison today!" Chandler laughed. He knew Leanne had hated school ever since she was little.

"Rachel, Janie, Tuesday, get down here and eat your breakfast!" Roxanne called up the stairs.

Rachel came down the stairs, "good morning family."

"Why are you so chipper today Rachel, I mean we're going back to school today, you should be miserable!" Said Janie, who was behind Rachel.

"I don't know, I just feel good today," Rachel replied as Janie and her sat down at the table.

"Where's Tuesday?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, he should be down soon enough," Janie said with a laugh.

Just then, Tuesday walked down the stairs and glared at Janie angrily.

"You big meanie!" Tuesday shouted, taking his seat at the table.

Janie put an innocent look upon her face, "are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you!" Tuesday snapped, "you duck tapped me to my own bed while I was sleeping..."

Janie cut him off by singing, "it's a gerbil's world, it's a gerbil's world..."

"Shut up! I hate that stupid song!" Tuesday put his hands over his ears.

"Can this family ever be normal?" Leanne asked.

"Nope!" The rest of them all replied at once.

Leanne laughed. Sure, her family members were a bunch of weirdoes, but she loved them anyway.

(-----)

"Batman!" Came a yell from Tucker.

"Spiderman!" Came another yell from Josh.

"Barbie!" Came a third yell from Hope.

_Can't they ever just agree on this? It's the same argument every morning. _December thought to herself as she ate her cereal.

"Batman!"

"Spiderman!"

"Barbie!"  
  
"Guys, shut up, I'm trying to eat over here," December said to her siblings.

"Breakfast at the Kinkirk house rolls on," Kevin told Lucy.

"I couldn't agree more," Lucy replied.

(-----)

"Mommy, can I stay home with you and Tenely today, please?" Gina Petrowski asked her mother hopefully, not wanting to go to school.

"Sorry Gina, but you have to go to school," Ruthie replied, giving Tenely her bottle.

"But I don't feel good," Gina whined.

"Nice try," Ruthie said.

"Awe nuts!" Gina said, slightly disappointed.

"Kids will be kids," Peter said to Ruthie.

"You couldn't be more right," Ruthie replied.

(-----)

"Remember the part when the guy was talking to the squirrel?" Caitlin asked Robby, they were discussing a TV show they'd seen the night before.

"Oh yeah, I love that part!" Robby laughed.

"I'm so glad they're actually getting along instead of fighting for once," Cecilia told Simon.

"Me too. But don't say that, you might jinx us," Simon replied, taking a sip of coffee. Cecilia laughed.

(-----)

"Back to prison," Aqua Hampton sighed deeply.

"Come on Aqua, school isn't that bad," Sid told Aqua.

"Uhh, dad, yes it is," Aqua replied.

"I agree with her, I hate school too," Eileen commented.

"Ok, I'll admit it, I hate school also," Sid admitted.

"So I guess we're the family that hates school?" Eileen asked.

"Yep," Sid and Aqua both replied.

(-----)

Martin sat in his kitchen eating his breakfast. His daughter Lilly entered the room.

"Hey dad," Lilly said, sitting down at the table.

"Hey Lilly," Martin replied.

Deena walked into the room with a smile upon her face.

"Hey mom, what's with the smile?" Lilly asked, curious.

"Well, I'm very glad to say that I'm pregnant," Deena told her family.

"Oh my God mom, that's great!" Lilly got up from her seat and hugged her mother.

"Deena, I love you," Martin said, hugging Deena.

"I love you too," Deena replied, hugging Martin back.

The family continued to hug and celebrate the new addition to their family that would be coming in mere months.

(-----)

Mary and Wilson sat at their kitchen tale. Alex entered the room.

"I hate the school year," Alex mumbled.

"Cheer up, it isn't that bad," Mary told her.

"Whatever you say," Alex replied.

Chase and Joanne entered the room and sat down at the table a few minutes later.

"So, you guys excited about school?" Wilson asked.

"No," Chase said simply.

"Not really," Joanne said, yawning.

Billy ran into the kitchen, he had a beaming smile upon his face, "I'm in love!"

"With who?" Wilson asked.

"Her name is Clover Morgan, and I just met her yesterday, and we have about everything in common, she's a writer, too," Billy explained.

Mary smiled, "that's really great, Billy."

(-----)

Matt and Sarah drove up to their kid's school. The five kids all stepped out of their van. They all looked mad to be going back to school.

"Bye you guys, love you," Matt and Sarah said at the same time.

"Love you too, bye," Caroline, Freddie, Tommy, Debbie, and Tina all replied.

"Back to jail," Freddie said.

"You can say that again," The other four replied, heading towards school, or jail in Freddie's words.

(-----)

"Bye, I'll see you later," Jeffery kissed Rita and left for work.

"Bye, love you!" Rita called out the front door.

Rita looked up the staircase, "Julie, Carrie, Sammie, hurry up! You're going to be late for school!"  
  
Carrie came downstairs, "I'm good to go!"

"So am I," Sammie came down the stairs next, and then stopped to catch her breath.

"I'm ready too," Julie walked down the stairs, quickly tying her shoelace before the family headed out to the car.

(-----)

Robbie and Jennifer had dropped their kids at school. Now, Tyler, Courtney, and Lisa all walked down the school hallway together.

"Well, we're back to the old grind," Lisa said, sighing.

"Poor us," Tyler whined.

Just then, the first bell rang.

"We'd better get to class, see you guys later," Courtney said.

The three siblings said their goodbyes and parted ways.

(-----)

"Hey Cassie," Lance Kinkirk said to his friend Cassie McKay while they sat in their sixth grade homeroom.

"Hey Lance, where's Lenny?" Cassie asked.

"Home sick with the flu," Lance replied.

"Lucky him, he gets to miss school," Cassie said.

"I know what you mean, I hate that summer went by so fast," Lance said.

"Me too," Cassie replied.

The kid's homeroom teacher, Mrs. Richards, closed the classroom door and faced the class.

"Now, for all of you that don't know, I'm Mrs. Richards. Welcome to the new school year..." she went on explaining things about the new year.

It was now official; school was back and here to stay.

**End Of Chapter 31**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 32: Christmas Surprises**

**December 24th, 2016, Christmas Eve**

Lizzie and Todd were out to dinner that Christmas Eve. The couple seemed to be in their own little romantic world. It was as if nothing else mattered to them but each other.

"Lizzie?" Todd asked while they were eating their dinner.

"Yes Todd," Lizzie replied.

Todd got up from his seat and got down on his knees and pulled out a small black box, "Elizabeth Ashley Kinkirk, I love you. I've loved you since we were in eighth grade, and I want to love you until the day I die. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; you are the sunshine in my life. So Lizzie, will you marry me?" Todd opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

Lizzie had tears of happiness in her eyes, "yes Todd, of course I'll marry you!"  
  
The two got up and kissed passionately. Then Todd slipped the ring on Lizzie's finger and took her into his arms.

"I love you," Todd told Lizzie softly.

"I love you too," Lizzie replied, and then kissed him.

(------)

Roxanne awoke from a peaceful slumber that night with pains in her stomach. They kept getting worse and worse. She felt a wet spot on the bed. She pulled the covers up and saw a wet spot under where she was sitting.

She felt another pain, "oh God, my water broke!" Roxanne clutched the blanket in pain and screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" Roxanne screamed, feeling another pain.

Chandler heard Roxanne's scream and woke up, "Roxanne, are you ok?"

"Chandler..." Roxanne started, "I'm in labor!"

(-----)

"Kevin, make it stop! Make it come out! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucy screamed in the delivery room.

Kevin clutched Lucy's hand tightly, "it's ok Luce, it will be over soon, I promise."

Just then, another doctor wheeled Roxanne into the room. Chandler was following closely behind.

"Hey Luce," Roxanne greeted, fighting off the pain of a contraction.

"Hey Roxie," Lucy replied.

"Roxanne went into labor tonight too?" Kevin asked Chandler.

Chandler nodded, "yes, she did?"

"Chandler!!!! Ahhhhhh it hurts!!!!!!!!" Roxanne screamed.

Chandler grabbed his wife's hand, "it's ok, you've done this before. Just remember, breathe, Roxanne, breathe."

"Kevin, it feels awful!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lucy screamed in pain.

"Luce, you've also been through this too. You'll be fine, just do what Chandler said to Roxanne, breathe."

Chandler turned to Kevin, "hopefully this will be over soon, I can't stand to see them in so much pain."

"Neither can I, Chandler," Kevin replied.

"CHANDLER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KEVIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The two fathers-to-be looked at each other, then back to their respective screaming wives.

(-----)

At 4:15 am, Lucy Kinkirk gave birth to twin boys, which her and Kevin named Conner Ryan Kinkirk and Devin Joseph Kinkirk. At then at 5:16 am, Roxanne Hampton gave birth to a baby girl that her and Chandler named Amanda Lynn Hampton.

(----)

"Ok, that's great Kevin, I'm so happy for you and Lucy both. And tell Roxanne and Chandler I said congratulations also, bye," Annie Camden hung up her phone.

"So, how is everything?" Eric Camden, Annie's husband, asked.

"Lucy gave birth to twin boys named Conner Ryan and Devin Joseph. And Chandler and Roxanne now have another daughter named Amanda Lynn," Annie explained.

"Wow, that's great," Eric replied.

Earlier that night when Lucy went into labor, her and Kevin dropped December, Tucker, Josh, and Hope off at Eric and Annie's. Then Chandler and Roxanne dropped off Leanne, Rachel, Janie, and Tuesday after Roxanne went into labor. They were now all sleeping.

"We'll tell the kids tomorrow," Annie said.

"Yeah, it's too late to wake them up now," Eric agreed.

"Well," Annie said, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," Eric replied.

As they both were about to fall asleep, Eric and Annie came to a realization. Their kids were now all grown up and leading their own lives. Eric and Annie had always known that their kids would make it in the world. And now, thirteen years have passed since the announcement of their first grandchild on the way, and everything was still going along perfectly...

**End Of Chapter 32**

-

-

-

**Thirteen Years Into The Future: Epilogue**

**December of 2019, three years after chapter 32 and nearing the year of 2020**

**Lucy and Kevin:** Lucy is still working as a minister, but is thinking of taking a break to spend more time with her family. Kevin is still a police officer. December is 16 and in her junior year of high school, she has a boyfriend named Sean who she is very serious about and she hopes to take up a career as a police officer when she gets older to follow in Kevin's footsteps. Tucker is 13 and in 8th grade, he and Rachel got through the "awkward" phase in their relationship and are now officially a couple. Josh is 11 and in 6th grade, he loves to come up with video game design ideas in his spare time. Hope is now 8 and in third grade. And Conner and Devin just turned 3a few days back. The family moved into a house with more space in it after Conner and Devin were born.

**Roxanne and Chandler:** Chandler still works as a minister at the same church. Roxanne still stays at home to raise her family, including Jeffery, whose family visits quite often. Leanne is 16 and in her junior year of high school, and back in May earlier in the year, Leanne surprised everyone by announcing she wants to follow in Chandler's footsteps and become a minister. Rachel is 13 and in 8th grade and like I mentioned earlier, in a relationship with Tucker Kinkirk, and Janie is also 13 and in 8th grade, she's matured a lot since she was ten and has lost her bratty attitude and her and Tuesday are not always at each other's throats anymore. And speaking of Tuesday, he is 7 and in 2nd grade and has become less of a little pest, but still gets on his sisters' nerves occasionally. Amanda just turned three a few days ago. And lastly, just a year ago, Roxanne learned that she was pregnant again. The baby was a girl who was named Riley Cassandra. The family moved into a bigger house after Riley was born.

**Jeffery and Rita:** Jeffery is a chef at the same local restaurant as Simon. And Rita works at a local flower shop. Carrie, Sammie, and Julie are 9 and in 4th grade. They also have another son named Paul Richard, who was just born the previous month.

**Matt and Sarah:** Matt is still an OBG/YN. Sarah is still a stay at home mom. Caroline and Tina are now 16 and in their junior year of high school, Caroline wants to be a nurse when she gets out of school and Tina wants to be an actress. Debbie is 14 and in her freshman year of high school. Tommy is 11 and in 6th grade, he hasn't had another bike accident lately and let's pray that he doesn't. Freddie is 8 and in 3rd grade. And they also have two 2-year-old twin girls named Trinity Angela and Liberty Heather now.

**Simon and Cecilia:** Simon is still a chef at a local restaurant. Cecilia is taking a break from teaching to spend more time with her family. Caitlin is 9 and in 4th grade. Robby is 6 and in 1st grade. And their last addition to their family are twin girls that will be named Carla Michelle and Darla Abigail, who are due in February.

**Mary and Wilson:** Mary still stays at home. Wilson still works in some unknown field of business. Billy is now 24 and out of college and a writer, his first book will be out soon, he is also engaged to his girlfriend Clover Morgan. Alex is 16 and in her junior year of high school, she wants to take up a career in gymnastics. Chase is 9 and in 4th grade. Joanne is 6 and in lst grade. They also had one more son named George Hunter, who is 6 months old. They also have a 13-year-old adopted daughter named Emily Charisma Watts-West, her parents were close friends of Mary and Wilson's and they died in a car crash, so Mary and Wilson were allowed legal custody of Emily.

**Sid and Eileen:** Sid still works as a waiter. Eileen quit her job at the news station after learning that she was pregnant again. Aqua is 11 and in 6th grade. And their two other daughters, Chloe Alyssa and Amy Regina, are 2.

**Ruthie and Peter:** Peter is still a pharmacist. Ruthie is currently on maternity leave from her job at the horse stables. She is six months pregnant with a boy she and Peter are planning on naming Michael James, who is due in March. Gina is now 6 and in 1st grade. And Tenely is three and attending preschool.

**Robbie and Jennifer:** Robbie is still working at a local grocery store. Jennifer is taking a break from the police force. Lisa is now 13 and in 8th grade. Courtney is now 11 and in sixth grade. Tyler is 8 and in 3rd grade. And their other son named Bradley Jake is 2.

**Lizzie and Todd:** They were married shortly after Todd proposed to Lizzie. Lizzie is still a writer, and had her first book published about a year ago, she is currently working on the next. Todd still works in a big computers corporation. And they have a set of quadruplets named Noah David, Luke Todd, Jessie Elizabeth, and Terri Marie, who are all a month old. They plan on having no more kids, as they think 4 is plenty.

**Ben and Penny:** Ben is still a firefighter. Penny still works at the post office. Lance is now 14 and in his freshman year of high school, he has hopes of becoming a professional bike racer one day. And they had another daughter, although they only wanted one kid, named Leslie Eliza, who will be 1 soon.

**Martin and Deena:** They were married in January of 2017. Martin still coaches baseball. Deena still works at a video rental store. Lilly is 13 and in 8th grade. And their other daughter, Summer Cecile, will be turning 3 in May.

**Hannah and Kyle:** Hannah is still working as an actress, and is currently working on a new movie. Kyle is still a talent agent. Anna and Toby are 3.

**Sam and Michelle:** Both are 20. Sam is in college to be a chef, so is Michelle. They plan to get married after they graduate from college in a few more years.

**David and Nicole:** They eloped the last recent summer. David is in school, much like Lucy, to be a minister. Nicole is attending a police-training academy.

**Patty-Mary and Bert:** Both are still lawyers. And they have one daughter on the way that they are planning to name Molly Skye; she is due in January.

**Eric and Annie:** They both are enjoying their retirement years and watching their grandchildren grow up.

**Karen and Craig:** They have moved to Glen Oak in order to be closer to Kevin, Lizzie, Ben, and Patty-Mary. Karen remembers her first two husbands, Jordan Kinkirk and Jack Robinson, everyday.

**Edie:** Edie was diagnosed with breast cancer about two years ago. She recently moved to Glen Oak to be closer to Chandler and Sid for the last few years of her life.

**Terry:** Terry hasn't spoken to Roxanne in almost 17 years still. He feels like too much of a jerk to call her. He also has no idea that Jeffery, Janie, Tuesday, Rachel, Amanda, Anna, Leanne, Riley, and Toby even exist, only a mild idea of Leanne because of Roxanne's pregnancy announcement so many years back. He is currently working up the nerve to call Roxanne and apologize to her.

**Paris and Vic:** Peter remembers Paris and Vic everyday of his life.

**Happy:** Happy passed on from old age recently. The whole entire Camden, especially Simon and Ruthie, were upset. Simon and Cecilia had Happy cremated after she died and they keep her ashes in a box in their living room marked: 'Happy Camden, 1991-2019, a beloved family member forever in our hearts, no matter what'.

**-The End-**

_**A/N:** And this story comes to an end. I hope you all enjoyed this one. And, I'm just to clear up some questions reviewers asked me. I'm sorry I didn't put a reply to them sooner; I wanted to wait until the end of the story. _

_**Babs567**: You asked me who Jeffery and Rita were. I'll gladly tell you. Jeffery was the kid Candler adopted at the near end of the 8th season way after he and Roxanne broke up (angry glance at the 7th Heaven writers). But in my story, Chandler and Roxanne adopted him in Roxanne's last few months of her pregnancy with Leanne. And Rita is Jeffery's wife in the story. I hope that helps you understand who they are better._

_And another reviewer asked who Hannah was. For anyone who didn't read Changes Are A Looming, Hannah is Roxanne's sister._

_And another person asked me why I didn't have Lizzie mention that Kevin married a girl he thought he got pregnant but instead used Roxanne's pregnancy with Leanne as an example when she was telling Todd about her pregnancy. I actually forgot that Kevin had another wife besides Lucy when I was typing that chapter out. So I'm sorry for confusing you._

_And another thing, I never mentioned who Emma was. If you go to the chapter with Aqua Hampton's diary entry, it mentions she has an Aunt Emma who died. In my stories, Emma is Chandler and Sid's sister. Chandler, Sid, and Emma were all originally meant to be triplets, but Emma died during the birth. So I hoped I cleared that up._

_Oh well, I have nothing else to say really. Bye until my next story, which I'm working on as we speak._

_-Alexa _


End file.
